volverte a amar
by BloddyAlice
Summary: Una nueva estudiante ingresa a sweet amoris, ella trata de revivir su amor del pasado, a consecuencia de eso a cambiado por completo pero... Podrá revivir lo que tal vez nunca existió.?
1. Chapter 1 Llegada

-Hoy era un nuevo día, estaba emocionada pues comenzaba en mi nuevo instituto Sweet Amoris, me levante temprano y me di una ducha rápida, fui a mi cuarto y me vestí luego me propuse a peinar mi largo cabello blanco el cual había amanecido algo alborotado, mire en el espejos mis ojos ámbar-dorado, pude notar que tenía unas leves ojeras pero no me preocupe mucho para algo está el maquillaje no?

Luego de asegurarme de que no olvidaba nada me mire una última vez en el espejo y salí de casa, todo estaba tranquilo, me sentía algo nerviosa, empezar en un instituto nuevo, nuevas personas, nuevos profesores, la verdad espero llevarme bien con todos

Llegue al instituto y la verdad era hermoso y muy grande, todo lo contrario a mi antiguo instituto, respire profundo para calmarme y me dispuse a entrar, camine por el pasillo buscando a alguien que me dijera donde podría llenar mis papeles, vi a dos chicos los cuales estaban platicando así que decidí acercarme a ellos y preguntarles

-Buenos días- les dije amablemente y ellos me dijeron lo mismo- Saben dónde puedo llenar mis papeles?- les pregunte, uno de ellos se quedó mirándome algo sorprendido, tenía el cabello algo extraño, de un tono blanco-plateado y las puntas negras, vestía a un estilo victoriano lo que me agrado porque también me gusta ese estilo, y sus ojos eran literalmente bicolor

-Acaso tú eres….

-Hemm disculpa no sé de qué me estás hablando- Le respondí algo "confundida" y el solo salió corriendo de ahí

-Qué demonios le pasa!?- Exclamo el chico que estaba junto a él, tenía el cabello rojo y vestía con una chaqueta negra y una camisa roja con el logo de una de mis bandas favoritas "Winged Skull"

-…- no pude decirle nada porque se fue con su amigo, puffff ahora que are? No sé adónde debo ir, alguien ayúdeme por favor!

-Hola, ¿necesitas algo?- Me pregunto una linda chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes, vestía con una camisa manga larga negra y una chaqueta purpura oscuro, un short negro y unas botas del mismo color

-Si por favor, sabes dónde puedo llenar mis papeles?- Le pregunte esperanzada, ella me sonrió

-Es muy fácil, ven- dijo comenzando a caminar, yo la seguí- por cierto me llamo Rei-

-Muchas gracias, Soy Eycar un placer- Le dije con una sonrisa, estuvimos todo el camino charlando, dijo que me llevaría a la sala de delegados para hablar con Nathaniel, el delegado principal, me hablo mucho de él, pude notar una sonrisa en su rostro cada vez que lo mencionaba

-Es aquí- dijo mientras se detenía- lo siento pero tengo que buscar a mi hermano, te veo luego- Comenzó a alejarse mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida, creo que ya hice a mi primera amiga, eso me alegro mucho, tome la manilla de la puerta y entre, vi a un chico de cabello rubio por lo visto estaba arreglando algunos papeles

-Disculpa, tu eres Nathaniel?- Le pregunto, el me miro y sonrió

-Si soy yo, tú debes ser la nueva estudiante, Eycar verdad?- Me pregunto amablemente a lo cual sonreí

- Así es- Respondí

- Supongo que vienes a llenar tus papeles- Dijo adivinando exactamente lo que le diría, yo asentí- No es mucho lo que tienes que hacer, solo firma esto- Dijo dándome varias hojas, saque un bolígrafo de mi bolso y comenzó a firmar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Qué te pasa!? Porque saliste corriendo!?- Le reclamo el peli rojo a su amigo

-Castiel creo que conozco a esa chica, puede que sea Ella…

- *Flash Black*

-En el antiguo pueblo de Lysandro vivía una joven que siempre lo acosaba, era algo grosera, despistada y siempre lo estaba comparando con un personaje Anime

-Neee Ren dónde estás?- Dijo una chica la cual tenía una chaqueta verde y tenía puesta la capucha

-Que me llamo Lysandro, no Ren- Dijo el joven victoriano con cierto tono de pesadez en su vos

-Puffff que malo eres- se quejó la chica haciendo puchero, pero luego sonrió- Pero no importa, Enojado me gustas más- Dijo mientras tomaba la cámara que colgaba en su cuello y le tomaba una foto

-Ya no hagas eso!- Se quejó Lysandro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Jajaja así que es eso?- Pregunto Castiel- Yo la vi interesante, algo planita pero bueno..-

-Que modales los tuyos- Dijo Lysandro dando un suspiro- Por cierto no has visto a Rei?- Pregunto mirando a ambos lados del pasillo

….

-Onii-san!- Exclame feliz al ver a mi Hermano- Veo que hoy saliste temprano de casa-

-B-Buenos días Rei, no te había visto- le respondió- Ven, Es hora de ir a clases- me dijo mientras gentilmente me tomaba de la muñeca y caminábamos tranquilamente a clases

-Bueno los veo luego- Dijo Castiel alejándose de nosotros

-No entraras a clases?- Le pregunto Onii-san

-Eso es muy típico de ti Castiel- Le dije con una sonrisa algo picara

-Ya me conoces- dijo sonriéndome de la misma manera, mis mejillas se sonrojaron levemente- B-Bueno nos vemos al salir- Le dije y el solo se marcho

-Entramos al salón, me senté al lado de mi hermano y comencé a hablar con él, no tenía amigas en el instituto y la verdad no sé por qué, pero esa chica que conocí hoy, Eycar…. Me pregunto si ella lo seria? Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios

-Buenos días estudiantes- entro el profesor- El día de hoy tenemos una nueva compañera, pasa adelante por favor- estaba hablando con Lys cuando el profesor anuncio su llegada

-Buenos días, soy Eycar es un placer- dijo con una sonrisa, el profesor le indico que se sentara y paso por al lado de mi hermano

-Haaa! Hola tu eres el chico del pasillo- dijo mirándolo- espero que seamos amigos- Lysandro la miro un momento cosa que me molesto un poco, no es que estuviera celosa, para nada! Bueno si soy algo celosa con mi Onii-san pero no esta vez, solo me molesto la forma en que se miraban

-Claro- le respondió el con una sonrisa

Las clases transcurrieron rápido, tenía la esperanza de poder hablar nuevamente con Eycar pero no pude, Salí del salón junto con Lysandro y nos dirigimos afuera donde Castiel nos esperaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vi que Rei salió del salón con aquel chico que encontré en el pasillo, me pregunto si ese es su hermano, me propuse a buscarla para que pudiéramos comer juntas, tenía demasiada hambre!

Encontré a Rei, estaba junto al que creo que es su hermano y al chico peli rojo de esta mañana

-Hola Rei, quieres comer conmigo?- le pregunte con una sonrisa, ella me miro y también sonrió

-Claro, pero será otro día, hoy iré a comer con mi Onii-san Lysandro- me respondió mientras tomaba al victoriano del brazo, se nota que es muy unida a el

-Bueno si tú no puedes, yo sí, vamos gatita- me dijo el peli rojo y pude notar como Rei le tiraba una mirada fulminante pero al parecer él no lo noto

-Gatita?- dije-"así que tú eres de esos tipos…." Pensé, Dios! Si las miradas mataran ese chico ya estaría en el mas allá gracias a Rei

-Bueno entonces nos vamos Lys! Hasta luego Castiel!- Le dijo Rei casi gritando, se notaba molesta tomo a Lysandro del brazo y lo llevo prácticamente arrastrado mientras este trataba de calmarla

-Castiel y yo fuimos a un café que estaba cerca de ahí

-Bueno gatita, veo que vistes como anciana- dijo refiriéndose a mi vestido que era algo al estilo victoriano, yo fruncí un poco el seño

-Pues claro, no como tú que tienes esos gustos tan vulgares!- dije fingiendo mi enojo

-Disculpa!?- me dijo algo molesto, yo solté una leve risa

-No es cierto me gusta ese grupo de Rock- le respondí mientras me sentaba

-Me sorprendes- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en frente de mi

-Lo sé- dije con algo de ego- Soy Hardcore! Ahora comamos tengo hambre- le dije mientras veía el menú

-Luego de comer con Castiel, fui a casa, me gustó mucho el nuevo instituto y conocí a gente interesante, pero… Me pregunto si Lysandro me recuerda..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Llegue de almorzar con mi Onii-san, note que Leigh aún no había llegado, de seguro sigue en la tienda

-Rei…. Te sucede algo?- me pregunto Lys

-No! Nada en lo absoluto! Porque me debería de suceder algo!?- le respondí de mala manera

-Has estado así todo el día, acaso hice algo que te molesto?- me pregunto mientras se colocaba delante de mí, tuve que alzar un poco la cabeza ya que él es más alto que yo

-No seas tonto claro que no!- dije volteando la mirada- además ya de dije que no tengo nada!- dije tratando de convencerlo, el me miro extraño, sabía que no lo estaba convenciendo del todo, coloco una mano en mi cabeza

-Estas segura?- volvió a preguntarme, ya estaba cansada! Quite su mano con brusquedad

-MALDICION! YA TE DIJE QUE NO TENGO NADA! IRE A MI HABITACION NO QUIERO QUE ME MOLESTEN!- dije ya gritándole algo que casi nunca hacia

-Entre a mi habitación y cerré mi puerta de un fuerte portazo, tome algo de aire y trate de calmarme, pero aun así seguía molesta

-Haaag! Esa tal Eycar me quiere quitar a Castiel!- Dije frustrada mientras le daba un fuerte golpe a la pared, volví a tomar aire e intente relajarme

-Pensé que era una chica linda y amable…..- dije en un susurro mirando al suelo mientras mi puño seguía en la pared, solté un suspiro- Pensé que sería mi primera amiga….- Dije ya más calmada mientras sobaba mi mano y me sentaba en la cama, Haag! Esto es tan frustrante!- Creo que llamare a Nathaniel, el siempre hace que me sienta mejor

*Llamada*

-Hola Nath soy yo- dije tratando de sonar lo más "feliz" posible

-Hola Rei, ¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto alegre como siempre

-Pues la verdad no muy Bien- di un suspiro- veras me paso esto…-

Le conté lo sucedido a Nath, hable toda la noche con él, hasta que Onii-san dijo que era hora de dormir, La verdad me sentí mejor, Siempre puedo contar con Nathaniel y su cariño, aparte de Lysandro él es la persona que más me entiende…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2 Perdida

Al día siguiente me sentía mejor, me levante antes para llegar al instituto temprano y ver a Nath, fui y me di una ducha rápida, estaba frente a mi armario eligiendo que ponerme, opte por vestir con un vestido negro el cual llegaba más arriba de mis rodillas, unas panti medias de rayas horizontales blancas con negro, unas botas no tan altas y como accesorio un guante violeta, me senté frente al espejo para maquillarme y peinarme, luego de un rato me quede mirando mi reflejo, tome un pequeño estuche en el cual estaban mi lentes de contacto verdes, volví a mirarme, mis ojos son de dos colores al igual que los de mi hermano, uno dorado y uno verde, pero de niña me molestaban mucho por eso así que prefiero ocultar mi ojo dorado, para la vista de todos mis ojos son solo verdes….. Pero no es así, di un gran suspiro y luego de ponerme el lente de contacto Salí de mi habitación, note que Lysandro y Leigh aún no se levantaban así que decidí hacerles el desayuno rápido y les escribí una nota

**-**_Hoy Salí temprano de casa, les deje el desayuno hecho, Leigh: más tarde pasare por la tienda a llevarte el almuerzo Y Lysandro: procura llegar a tiempo al instituto y espero que no olvides el camino y te pierdas como la última vez…._

_-Los quiere Rei…-_

-Les deje la nota en la mesa y Salí rumbo al instituto, me coloque los audífonos y comenzó a caminar, me sentía relajada escuchar música es muy reconfortante para mí, cerré mis ojos mientras tarareaba la canción que estaba escuchando, luego comenzó una de Winged Skull, me detuve en seco, escuchar eso me hacer recordar a Castiel, lo que me hace recordar el incidente de ayer con la tal Eycar, puse una cara de disgusto y me quite los audífonos, ya se me fueron las ganas de seguir escuchando música, respire profundo y me relaje, no quería tener cara de amargada cuando Nath me viera

-Llegue al instituto y fui directamente a la sala de delegados para ver a Nathaniel pero para mi sorpresa él no estaba ahí, busque en algunos salones y no estaba hasta que me dispuse a ir al patio y ahí lo encontré

-Buenos días Rei, hoy te ves radiante- dijo mientras me dedicaba una gran sonrisa como siempre lo hace

-Enserio? Muchas gracias- dije respondiendo a su elogio, luego le di un beso en la mejilla- Tu también te ves Genial- pude notar un pequeño nerviosismo por parte de Nathaniel

-E-eh Gr-Gracias Rei- dijo sonrojado

-Nath Estas bien? Estas muy rojo, tendrás fiebre?- le pregunte mientras colocaba mi mano en su frente, nos quedamos mirándonos directamente a los ojos por unos momentos, la verdad creo que estaba demasiado cerca de él, en ese momento escuche a alguien acercándose a nosotros

-Valla… que milagro tenemos hoy?- dijo alguien a mis espaldas, me voltee rápidamente y vi a Castiel el cual no se veía muy contento pero… cuando Castiel se ve contento por algo?- La Tabla llegando temprano, ha! Eso sí que es increíble- dijo sarcásticamente, yo solo "sonreí" MUY falsamente, la verdad creo q se notaba mucho que estaba enojada

-Que te importa Castiel!- dije alzándole un poco la vos y con esa sonrisa enojada

-Oye! Que te pasa, te pico algo hoy tabla!?- dijo enojado, por lo visto no le gusto la forma en que le hable, Nathaniel lo miro serio

-Creo que eso es una falta de respeto- le dijo Nath ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Castiel

-Vámonos Nath! Tenemos clases!- dije aun molesta tomándolo del brazo antes de que estos dos se mataran

-Jum! Para lo que me importa!- dijo Castiel de mala manera mientras se marchaba

-Lleve o mejor dicho arrastre a Nathaniel hasta el pasillo, estaba demasiado enojada pero Nath no tenía la culpa, más bien me defendió con Castiel…. Eso creo?, di un suspiro mientras lo soltaba, mire mi celular y me di cuenta de la hora, faltaba poco para comenzar las clases y no había visto a Lysandro

-Haam… Rei…. Quería pr-preguntarte algo, bueno yo….- Nath se notaba muy nervioso y nuevamente estaba muy sonrojado

-Espera un momento Nath, no has visto a Lys?- dije interrumpiéndolo, si sé que es de mala educación, pero quería saber dónde estaba Onii-san

-Ahora que lo dices.. No- me respondió

-Heeee! Sera que se perdió de nuevo?- suspire- siempre lo mismo- dije resignada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No! No puede ser! Me perdí otra ves?- di un gran suspiro, iba camino al Instituto y me perdí puffff no tengo sentido de la orientación! espero alguien por aquí me pueda ayudar

-Disculpa…-

-"Quién es?"- me pregunte, al parecer hay alguien por estos lados, me voltee y recibí una grata sorpresa

-Disculpa… sabes dónde estamos?- me pregunto el chico

-Lo siento no lo sé, iba camino al instituto y me perdí…. Tú eres el del otro día? Cirano!- dije tratando de hacer memoria de su nombre

-Me llamo Lysandro- dijo con una sonrisa

-Lysandro? Bien jeje ya no lo olvidare- dije con una sonrisa divertida

-Debemos pensar en cómo llegar al instituto o a casa- dijo con una cara pensativa, se veía tan lindo!

-Qué tal si llamamos a alguien?- le sugerí

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Estaba algo estresada, el hecho de que una Bruja canosa, si! Una bruja CANOSA! Me quisiera quitar a Cast, mi "pelea" con él, y no ver a mi hermano por ningún lado, en verdad esta no ha sido mi semana

-Rei estas bien?- me pregunto Nathaniel sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras colocaba su mano en mi hombro

-He? Ha! Si estoy bien…. Descuida- le respondí con poco animo

-Estas segura? Te ves algo cansada- dijo mirándome preocupado

-Descuida, estoy bien!- dije con una sonrisa, primero me miro no muy convencido pero luego sonrió

-Sabes que siempre estaré cuando me necesites- dijo sonriendo más ampliamente, yo lo abrase

-Gracias…- le susurre, el me devolvió el abrazo y se acercó a mi oído mientras comenzaba a susurrarme algo

-Sabes…. Esto me hace recordad cuando estábamos pequeños y decíamos que éramos…- no termino de decirme porque sonó mi teléfono, era Lysandro, conteste inmediatamente

*Llamada, lo que Rei escucho:*

-Amada Hermana sálvame! Soy preso de esta malvada mujer, ven rápido tengo miedo! Estoy en una playa o un desierto, no lo sé…..

*fin de la llamada*

-Abrí mis ojos enormemente, la llamada se había caído, MI hermano, MI querido hermano, con esa mujer!? Tengo que ayudarlo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Llamada, lo que Lysandro dijo:*

-Hermana nos puedes ayudar? Estoy perdido junto con Eycar en una playa o un desierto, no estoy muy seguro…..-

*fin de la llamada*

-Vi que Lysandro miro su teléfono, al parecer se cayó la llamada, espero que Rei allá escuchado y venga a ayudarnos

-No te Preocupes, confió en Rei, ella vendrá por nosotros- dijo con una sonrisa, al parecer noto mi preocupación

-Me alegra que digas eso..- dije ya más tranquila, puede que este perdida pero… de cierto modo me gusta estar con Lysandro..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Estaba alterada, no soportaba el hecho de que MI hermano estuviera con esa bruja canosa!, en ese momento vi a Kentin, lo jale fuertemente de la camisa, puede que sea una chica pero tengo más fuerza que los chicos de aquí

-Oye, oye, tranquila que te pasa?- me pregunto en el momento que lo solté y se acomodaba la camisa

-Kentin! Tú fuiste a la escuela militar ayúdame! Mi hermano está perdido con esa bruja canosa! Necesito encontrarlo!

-Bruja canosa?- me pregunto al mismo tiempo que Nath, di un suspiro- Luego les explico!- en ese momento llego Castiel al parecer escucho todo el alboroto

-Yo te ayudare- dijo Cast acercándose a mí, lo mire un momento

-Gracias…- le dije con una sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye… Lysandro…- el volteo a mirarme, no sé porque pero estaba un poco nerviosa- Porque no nos divertimos un rato? Estamos en la playa… para alegrar el día ya sabes…-

-Me parece bien- dijo con una sonrisa

Comenzamos a caminar a ver si en algún lugar vendían ropas cómodas, encontramos una pequeña tienda, había un chico rubio ahí, me acerque a él, me miro con una extraña sonrisa de lado

-Hola soy Dakota pero puedes decirme Dake… Necesitas algo Hermosa?- pregunto tomando mi mano

-Hola…. me preguntaba si aquí tienen ro….- iba a terminar pero Lysandro me interrumpió

-Su nombre es Eycar no hermosa- dijo Serio mientras hacía que Dake me soltara- sabes dónde podemos conseguir ropa cómoda?- siguió diciendo serio, awww es todo un caballero

-Tranquilo viejo- dijo Dake divertido- tengan les daré estas- nos extendió la ropa- no se preocupen no les cobrare…. Es un regalo Ey- dijo guiñándome el ojo

Fuimos a los vestidores y nos cambiamos, Lysandro se veía realmente sex….. Lindo! Yo Salí con un Bikini rojo, Dake me chiflo

-Valla, te ves bien- dijo el rubio

-Te ves linda…- dijo Lys ruborizado, yo también me sonroje

-Gra-gracias tú también te ves bien…-Que dije!?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Fui con Kentin, Castiel y Nathaniel a la estación del auto bus, mi Onii-san dijo que estaba en una playa o algo así, así que decidí ir a buscarlo en primer lugar ahí, Castiel estaba impaciente esperando el auto bus, tan solo pasaron 12 minutos cuando ya se estaba quejando, Nathaniel estaba callado, no quería pelear con Castiel, al menos no delante de mí, sabe que odio eso

Finalmente llego el auto bus, nos montamos para ir a buscar a Lys, ya me estaba desesperando, el solo pensar en que esta con esa Bruja Canosa! No! No puedo permitir eso!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lysandro y yo nos alejamos un poco para poder ir a nadar tranquilamente, adoro estar con él, las cosas van cada vez mejor!

-Oye Lys, note un bosque cerca de aquí, que tal si vamos para allá?- dije sonriendo

-Por mi está bien- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa

-Pero primero….- solté un leve grito, Lysandro me arrojo al agua

-Puuuf! Lysandro que eres…

-Esa frase se me hace conocida…- dijo curioso, yo palidecí

-Hee… no sé de donde la escuchaste- dije nerviosa- Ven! Vamos al bosque me lo prometiste!

-Haa, lo había olvidado, lo siento- dijo amablemente aaagh se ve tan lindo cuando habla asii!

-No te preocupes, Ven! Vamos!- Lo tome de la mano y me dirigí al bosque, debo parecer una secuestradora o algo así

-Caminamos un rato y llegamos al bosque, la verdad estaba algo oscuro

-Este lugar está algo Oscuro, no tienes miedo?- dijo de una manera protectora justo cuando pensé que no podía ser más perfecto!

-Me dirás loca, pero me gustan este tipo de lugares- le respondí sonriente

-Creo que es genial ver a chicas diferentes- se acercó a mí- Rei diría algo como: Onii-san tengo miedo- dijo embozando una tierna sonrisa- es muy tierna- lo mire algo "confundida"

-Rei es mi pequeña hermana, la quiero mucho, aunque ella a veces piense lo contrario- Lys se veía feliz hablando de Rei me pregunto si es que él está….

-Etto.. Lysandro… acaso a ti te gusta Rei?- le pregunte, el me miro sorprendido mientras se ruborizaba

-Claro que no- dijo tranquilo- como te dije, ella es mi hermana- nos quedamos mirándonos mutuamente por unos segundos los cuales parecieron horas

-No te conozco casi, pero sé que eres un caballero de sentimientos puros…. Gracias por ser mi amigo- dije sonriendo y algo sonrojada

-Esas son palabras muy hermosas… Gracias- me respondió devolviéndome la sonrisa, Lysandro estaba muy cerca de mí, casi podía sentir su respiración y como el viento hacia que su cabello se juntara con el mío suavemente hasta darnos un leve beso, pero en ese momento….

-Jajaja mira Lys está lloviendo- dije extendiendo los brazos para sentir esas gotas recorrer mi cuerpo

-Ven, te dará un resfriado si sigues así- me tomo del brazo mientras me cubría con su camisa

Esperamos un rato y dejo de llover, nos dispusimos a irnos pero algo nos detuvo

-Escuche un ruido- dijo Lys volteándose, de repente alguien llego de la nada..

-LYSANDRO! DONDE CARAJOS ESTABAS!- dijo la chica que había llegado, pero como tenia zapatos altos y la tierra estaba lodosa cayó encima de mi…. Pero en vez de levantarse se puso más "cómoda" sentándose mientras me seguía aplastando!

-Eres un Idiota Onii-san! Me asusté mucho! Estaba preocupada- su tono cambio a uno de enojo a uno de… bueno no sabía si era tristeza o preocupación

-Tranquila- le dijo Castiel- lo importante es que Lysandro y Eycar están bien

-Gracias por venir Rei- le dijo amablemente Lys

-Onii-saaaan!... Un momento… donde esta Eycar?- pregunto ella, que!? Enserio aun nadie se percata de que esta encima de mí!?

-Aquí estoy, me estas aplastando!- le dije para que se quitara!

-Pues entonces quédate donde estas!- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero que le hice para que se pusiera así!?

-Rei no seas así, levántate- le regaño Lysandro, y por la cara que ella puso se nota que eso no le gusto

-Estoy bien…. Creo- le dije algo aturdida mientras Lys me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, luego miro a Rei serio

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- le volvió a regañar

-Pe-pero….- Rei apretó los puños mientras bajaba la mirada, al parecer lo le gusta que Su Hermano la regañe, Castiel se acercó a nosotros mientras soltaba una leve risa

-Valla gatita eso debió doler, y más con el peso de Rei- se burló el peli rojo, Rei alzo la mirada molesta

-QUE CARAJOS DICES!? ME ESTAS DICIENDO GORDA!?- se quejó ella

-Puede ser…..- le respondió burlonamente, cosa que hizo que Rei se enojara más aun, camino bruscamente hacia Castiel mientras levantaba la mano para darle una fuerte bofetada, pero antes de dársela Nathaniel le detuvo la mano en el aire

-No le prestes atención Rei- le dijo mientras miraba a Castiel serio- Yo pienso que eres Hermosa así como eres- su mirada cambio de una seria a una sonrisa mientras ahora miraba a Rei, ella bajo la mano y suspiro

-Gracias Nath- dijo sonriéndole, Nathaniel paso su brazo por los hombros de Rei, ella tomo su brazo aferrándose a él, vi que Lysandro frunció el ceño ante la acción de su hermana, y no solo eso, Castiel también estaba molesto, di un suspiro porque están molestos ahora?

Con todo esto que había pasado no note la presencia de otra persona que estaba con nosotros, me gire y quede sorprendida al ver quien era….


	3. Chapter 3 un viejo amigo

-Con todo esto que había pasado no note la presencia de otra persona que estaba con nosotros, me gire y quede sorprendida al ver quien era….

-E-Eycar…?

-Tu eres…..

*Recuerdos de Ken hace 3 años*

-Hey mocoso dame tu dinero! Sii?- dijo una chica groseramente, era de piel morena, y largo cabello ondulado castaño

-Heee? Lo siento Jesy….Pero no tengo- dijo Ken algo apenado

-Se supone que te gusto, por lo tanto debes comprarme muchas cosas, no lo crees?- dijo la castaña "inocentemente"

-Sí, sí, prometo que te comprare algo- dijo Ken tratando de convencerla- pero la última vez te compre unos zapatos muy costosos y no tengo por los momentos….-

-Entonces no me sirves de nada gafotas!- dijo Jesy de manera cruel mientras acomodaba su cabello

-Jesy! Espera un momento, no te vayas!...-Ken salió corriendo y la tomo de la muñeca, ella volteo y sonrió, él pensó que todo estaba bien, pero en ese momento Jesy lo arrojo al piso

-Te dije que te largaras! Que idiota eres!- le grito la castaña, Ken apretó su rodilla con fuerza, se había lastimado- Porque hiciste eso!?

-Te lastime? Upss- le respondió hipócritamente, Ken estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas, no iba a llorar, no delante de ella

-Oye que te pasa!?- le reclamo una chica encapuchada- te estoy hablando a ti!-dijo señalando a la morena

-A ti que te importa! Yo maltrato a quien yo quiera!- le respondió de mala manera

-Eres una zorra- le dijo la chica encapuchada

-Una que!? Repite lo que dijiste!- dijo Jesy indignada pero al mismo tiempo retándola

-Que-Eres-Una-ZORRA!- le respondió haciendo cada pausa y dejando muy en claro la última palabra, Jesy la miro indignada apretando los dientes, le hecho una mirada que mataría a cualquiera, la castaña, se abalanzo encima de la chica misteriosa, pero esta la tomo por el pelo y la arrojó al suelo con muy poca dificultad, ella intento levantarse para volver a atacar pero la encapuchada le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse, no se rebajaría al nivel de ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gracias por defenderme- dijo amablemente Ken

-Valla te ensuciaste tu suéter- le dijo ella- ten, toma mi chaqueta- le dijo amigablemente mientras le tendía la chaqueta verde y acomodaba un poco su corto cabello blanco, Ken la miro y se sonrojo

-Valla eres muy hermosa- le dijo

-Gracias- ella sonrío

-Sabes, en ocasiones te eh visto de lejos, ¿Por qué siempre tienes esa capucha que cubre tu rostro?- le pregunto curioso

-Quiero ser reportera, así que debo camuflarme- le respondió divertida

-Enserio? Eso es genial, y por cierto, soy Kentin pero puedes decirme Ken, tu eres Eycar verdad?- dijo dudoso

-Así es, Te gustaría comer algunas galletas que traigo conmigo Kevin?- dijo sacando unas galletas de su bolso

-De verdad? Amo las galletas- dijo Ken feliz- y es Ken…..-

*Fin del recuerdo*

-Tu eres Kenshiii!- dije Feliz de volver a verlo, pero el comenzó a reír

-La misma de siempre- me dijo con una sonrisa- soy Kentin, Ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad?-

-Siii!, has cambiado desde la última vez que te vi- le dije emocionada- Sabes…. Creo que deberíamos volver…- le mencione, el me miro algo sorprendido

-Vol-Volver?- note que se comenzó a sonrojar, que le pasa?

-Sí, con los demás- le respondí, ya que nos habíamos alejado un poco, lo mire y alce una ceja, lo note un poco extraño

-Haaa claro eso- comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello castaño- Pero primero…- me jalo del brazo y me atrajo hacia el mientras me tomaba fuertemente de la cintura y me daba un cálido brazo, y la verdad me gustó mucho

-Que está pasando?- pregunto alguien detrás de nosotros

-Lysandro!- exclame - nada es solo que recordé hace mucho cuando Ken y yo éramos amigos y pues….. Creo que me emocione mucho al verlo de nuevo- respondí con una sonrisa

-Bueno parecen más que amigos, eres una señorita decente, recuérdalo…- me dijo Lys serio, puufff! Primero se enoja Rei, luego el, Luego Castiel y ahora el de nuevo? Ahora porque!?

-Estas insinuando algo!? Ella es alguien muy decente!- le respondió Kentin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nathaniel aún tenía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros mientras yo seguía aferrada a su brazo, él siempre sabe cómo tranquilizarme, al principio note la mirada seria de mi Hermano posada en mí, la verdad a él no le gusta mucho que sea así de cariñosa con Nathaniel, pero no importa él también me hizo molestar al estar con esa bruja canosa! Luego note la mirada seria de Castiel, emboce una leve sonrisa al verlo, si bien a Castiel nunca le ha gustado que me la lleve bien con Nath, pero es mi mejor amigo ¿qué puedo hacer? Además no estaría así si no fuera por el! Que si estoy celosa ¡Pues sí! ¿Para qué negarlo? El hecho de que mire a esa tipa, que le sonría, que la llame "Gatita", eso simplemente hace que me hierva la sangre!, de repente escuche una especie de discusión, alce mi vista y note que eran Lysandro y Kentin, y estaban discutiendo por…. NO! No me digas que discuten por esa tipa!, quite el brazo de Nathaniel con brusquedad y me dirigí hacia ellos

-PERO QUE LES PASA!?- les reclame- DISCULPENSE EN ESTE MOMENTO!- les exigí a ambos, ellos me miraron sorprendidos o con temor, la verdad no se

-…

-Lo siento…- dijo Lysandro primero

-Yo también lo siento….- Les respondió Kentin

-Muy bien!- les di a ambos en un hombro- Ahora vámonos a casa Onii-san!- le dije o tal vez le volví a exigir mientras lo tomaba del brazo y comenzaba a caminar- este lugar está demasiado oscuro… me da algo de miedo- le susurre mientras lo tomaba más fuerte del brazo, Leigh debe estar preocupa…. MALDICION LEIGH! Se suponía que debía llevarle el almuerzo! Pobre…. Debe estar muerto de hambre….

-Bueno…. Yo ya debo volver a casa..- dijo la bruja canosa, en ese momento mi hermano detuvo su andar, lo que hizo que yo también me detuviera, Lysandro miro a Eycar y fue con ella haciendo que lo soltara

-Ly…..sandro…- al ver que iba nuevamente con esa bruja me moleste, al parecer prefiere estar con ella….. Está bien… No importa

-Te acompaño..- voltee inmediatamente al escuchar eso, Lys le estaba ofreciendo acompañarla, iba a dejar que yo volviera sola a casa!? Enserio!?, aparte mi mirada y comencé a caminar más rápido, simplemente no quería ver a esa tipa!

Camine y camine. Hasta que me percate que me había alejado más de lo que esperaba, voltee y me di cuenta que había perdido a mi hermano de vista, tampoco pude ver a Kentin, a Nathaniel o a Castiel, me asuste un poco, estar en lugares oscuros no es lo mío, mucho menos si estoy sola, comencé a frotar mis brazos había comenzado a sentir frio, gran día para usar botas semi-altas y vestido, solté un bufido, de repente sentí algo cálido sobre mis hombros, voltee mi cabeza y era Castiel…. Me estaba colocando su chaqueta, me sonroje levemente pero él no lo noto

-Póntela, está haciendo frio…- yo lo mire por un momento, quite la chaqueta de mis hombros

-No la quie…..

-No te pregunte si querías, solo póntela!- me exigió, yo solo suspire y me la coloque- Bien ahora vamos, te alejaste demasiado- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, yo lo seguí

Llegamos con todos los demás, note a Nathaniel serio en cuanto me vio, pero la verdad me sentía muy estresada como para pensar en eso, fuimos a la estación de autobús y esperamos alrededor de 10 minutos a que pasara el ultimo bus, todos nos subimos, éramos los únicos ahí, me senté al lado de Nathaniel

-Rei….. Por qué tienes puesta la chaqueta de Castiel me pregunto de repente

-Nada… solo me la presto porque en el bosque estaba haciendo frio- respondí sin ánimos mientras arre costaba mi cabeza

-Te sientes bien?- me pregunto algo preocupado mientras colocaba su mano en mi frente- tienes un poco de fiebre- me dijo

-Estoy bien, descuida, solo estoy cansada…- le respondí sin ganas, me levante y me fui a los últimos puestos atrás, arre coste mi cabeza junto a la ventana y cerré los ojos, necesitaba dormir…


	4. Chapter 4 Gracias

-Sentí que alguien comenzaba a sacudir mi hombro suavemente, trataba de abrir los ojos pero no podía, me sentía demasiado cansada

-Rei….. Rei…. Despierta- comencé a escuchar una vos familiar, la vos de Lysandro- Vamos despierta- me seguía diciendo

-Onii-san?- abrí mis ojos lentamente, luego solté un bostezo, mientras estiraba mi brazos- Que pasa?- le pregunte

-Te quedaste dormida en el camino, ven ya llegamos a casa- me respondió, busque con la mirada a los demás pero no estaban

-Donde están los demás?- le pregunte mientras me levantaba de mi asiento

-Todos volvieron a Casa, Castiel se bajó hace un rato, dijo que luego le devolvieras su chaqueta- dijo mientras señalaba la chaqueta negra que tenía puesta, bajamos del auto bus y entramos a la casa, vi el reloj y no era tan tarde como creía, apenas eran las 9:00 pm

-Leigh Onii-san- dije feliz de verlo, le di un abrazo el cual el correspondió, luego lo mire con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Jeje lo siento, no te lleve el almuerzo- le dije con una mano atrás de mi cabeza, el suspiro

-Está bien, ya no importa- dijo algo cansado, seguro hace poco llego de trabajar

-Ven siéntate, te ves algo cansado- dije mientras lo jalaba del brazo y lo sentaba- quédate ahí, preparare la cena- dije mientras me ponía un delantal blanco- Lys ve a cambiarte y a ducharte mientras yo preparo la cena- Me parezco más a su madre que a su hermana, solté un suspiro y comencé a cocinar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Luego de cenar, lave los platos, limpie la cocina y arregle mi cuarto, luego de por fin terminar todo me di una relajante ducha y luego a dormir, tenía la sensación de que algo se me olvidaba pero estaba muy cansada como para recordar que era así que no le di más vueltas al asunto

-Eran casi las 6:00 am, por algún motivo seguía recordando que tenía que hacer algo importante, comencé a despertarme, me voltee y mire el cesto que estaba en mi cuarto, en ese momento recordé….

-MALDICION! TENIA QUE LAVAR MI ROPA!- me levante rápidamente y vi la hora, no me daba tiempo de lavar la ropa y que se secara, joder! Tendré que ir a casa de Rosa para que me preste algo para el instituto

Me coloque lo único que me quedaba limpio, un short y una blusa de tirantes, me coloque mis zapatos y sin hacer ruido Salí de mi habitación, les escribí una nota a Lys y Leigh para que no se preocuparan

_-Por razones que no les diré tuve que ir temprano a casa de Rosalya, no se preocupen llegare temprano al instituto_

_-Los quiere Rei- _

_PD: Esta ves si te llevare el Almuerzo Leigh Onii-san_

-Les deje la nota en la mesa para que al despertar la vieran, tome mis llaves y comencé a caminar a casa de Rosalya, sé que dije que no tengo amigas, pero Rosa no es técnicamente mi "amiga", es una buena chica y gran cuñada, le tengo confianza pero no la suficiente como para decirle "amiga"

-Llegue a casa de Rosa y comencé a tocar desesperadamente la puerta, en 40 minutos comenzaba las clases y no tenía ropa para ir!, Rosa abrió la puerta, aún estaba en pijamas

-Rei? Que haces aquí?- dijo soñolienta, yo entre y fuimos a su habitación

-Lamento despertarte tan temprano Rosa, pero necesito que me prestes ropa- le dije algo apenada

-Que paso con tu ropa?- me pregunto dando un gran bostezo

-Ayer no lave mi ropa- dije bajando la mirada mientras jugaba con mis manos-

-No tienes ropa limpia? Pudiste hacer tiempo cualquier día y lavarla- una vena se marcó en mi frente

-Tiempo?- repetí yo ente dientes- Hablas de tiempo!? Yo cocino para tres personas TODOS los días, lavo los platos, Limpio la casa, plancho la ropa de mis hermanos! Sin mencionar mis estudios! Y me dices que tengo tiempo!?- dije alterada

-Bueno, bueno ya tranquilízate,- dijo tratando de calmarme, respire hondo y me relaje- no hagas tanto escándalo mi prima está en casa, se quedara un tiempo aquí conmigo- Rosa se dirigió a su armario mientras buscaba algo para prestarme

-Una prima? Nunca nos hablaste de ella- le dije curiosa

-Es una gran chica, aunque es algo Asocial, pero no te preocupes, es muy linda- dijo sonriendo mientras colocaba varias prendas de ropa en la cama

-Vale, tal vez luego la conozca- respondí sonriendo, en ese momento escuche que alguien entraba a la habitación, y cuando me voltee no podía creer quien era

-Oye prima porque tanto escándalo!?- le dijo esa tipa que acababa de entrar, esa bruja canosa es su prima!?

-Rei?- dijo extrañada al verme, yo la mire de una manera asesina, si las miraras mataran esa bruja ya estaría convulsionando en el piso!

-Hemm lo siento debo volver a mi habitación, hasta luego- dijo algo incomoda y se fue, seguramente se sintió mal por la forma en que la mire, pero no me importaba

-Acaso se conocen?- me pregunto Rosa, yo rodee los ojos

-Sí, está en una de mis clases- le respondí "sin mencionar que se la pasa persiguiendo a mi hermano, y me quiere quitar al chico que me gusta" pensé- Rosa ya puedes darme la ropa?- le dije algo fastidiada

-Claro!- dijo alegre- pero primero quítate eso que traes- yo me sonroje

-N-No me quitare la ropa delante de ti!- le dije avergonzada

-Vamos! Somos chicas- dijo guiñándome el ojo, yo suspire tenía razón pero aun así me daba algo de vergüenza, me quite el short y la blusa de tirantes quedando solo en ropa interior

-Qu-Que tanto me miras!?- le reclame por la forma en que me miraba, es como si me estuviera examinando, es algo incomodo

-Hmmm también debo prestarte ropa interior, esa no te queda bien- dijo abriendo una gaveta

-No necesito cambiarme de ropa interior!- le dije- además que tiene de malo esta?- mire y no tenía nada! Ropa interior común y corriente

-Esa ya está fuera de moda, necesitas una nueva- dijo sacando varios sostenes, me negué a usarlos, me negué y me negué hasta que Rosa se rindió

-Está bien, toma, ponte esto para irnos al instituto- dijo extendiéndome un vestido rojo, yo lo mire con cara de "jamás usare esto"

-Rosalya….. JAMAS usare eso- dije seria

-Está bien, está bien aún tenemos tiempo- dijo mirando su reloj pero se sorprendió al ver la hora- Mejor dicho no tenemos tiempo! Ponte esto y ya!- dijo lanzándome unas prendas

-Termine de vestirme, y la verdad tenía ganas de quitarme esta ropa y de quemarla

-Rosa me veo ridícula!- le reclame inconforme con lo que traía puesto, Unos Jeans, que parecían algo rotos, con una blusa de tirantes, traía una especie de Corset , era de un naranja claro y suave, con una piedra roja que adornaba la parte de arriba

-Te ves bien- dijo tratando de convencerme pero no funcionaba, me tomo del brazo y salió corriendo ya que se nos estaba haciendo tarde, me detuve y con fuerza me solté del agarre de Rosa

-Qué pasa? Llegaremos tarde!- dijo apresurada

-Maldición Rosalya! Aquí me quedo! No pienso ir con esta ropa!- le dije, hasta creo q le grite

-Vamos no es hora de ponerse caprichosa llegaremos tarde!-

-Entonces vete sin mí! No pienso ir! No quiero!- le grite y Salí corriendo, tenía mis razones para no volver a usar esta ropa

-Llegue al parque y me senté en una de las bancas, de repente las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, como odiaba llorar!, no se la razón o el porqué, por el cual estaba llorando, solo sé que lo estaba haciendo

-Estas Bien?- pregunto alguien delante de mí, alce la mirada y me encontré con Castiel

-A ti que te importa!- le respondí de mala gana

-Maldición Rei! Te pregunte qué te pasa?- dijo frunciendo el ceño, me levante y lo mire a los ojos

-Te dije que no te importa!- le grite, en ese momento me tomo por la cintura y me abrazo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Castiel me abrazaba

-No me gusta verte así- dijo de una manera muy tranquila, era la primera vez que Castiel me decía algo de esa forma, esta vez no decía nada con la intención de burlarse de mi o molestarme, todo lo contrario…. En ese momento mis lágrimas se detuvieron y correspondí a su abrazo

-Cas-Castiel….. Gracias- le dije mientras me aferraba más hacia el


	5. Chapter 5 Mi nueva y primera amiga

-Cas-Castiel….. Gracias- le dije mientras me aferraba más hacia él, el usar esa ropa me traía malos recuerdos de mi infancia, simplemente no lo soportaba….. Pero estar ahí, rodeada por los brazos de Castiel hacia que me sintiera mejor, era reconfortante,

-"Me pregunto…." Pensaba para mí misma, me separe un poco y mire a Castiel con mi ojos aun lleno de lágrimas- "Si podría besarte?..."- Inconscientemente me acerque al rostro de Cast, estaba muy cerca, casi podía sentir su respiración junto a la mía, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pero en ese momento…

-Que está pasando?- pregunto el recién llegado

-Onii-san!- dije algo nerviosa al verlo- N-nada Castiel solo me abrazo- dije la verdad

-Por qué estas llorando?- me pregunto serio, me sorprendí y lleve una mano a mi mejilla, aún seguía llorando?

-B-bueno yo..- no sabía que decirle

-Ven! Nos vamos Rei- volvió a decir con una mirada seria

-Lys….- Lysandro me tomo por la muñeca para irme con el- Espera Lysando!- decía tratando de que me soltara- No quiero! No quiero ir!- le exclame

-Oye! Te dijo que no quería!- le dijo Castiel mientras me tomaba por la otra muñeca y le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Lys

-Que atrevido es esto de tu parte- le dijo Lysandro, lo mire molesta

-YA SUELTAME!- le exigí, y de un jalón me libere de su agarre- Castiel solo fue amable conmigo, no puedes entender eso!?- el me miro sorprendido

-De igual manera, una dama no debe dar ese tipo de espectáculos- me respondió mi hermano, ughhr! Como odio cuando se pone con su "Una dama no se debe hacer esto ni aquello" pareciera que lo dijera apropósito para molestarme

-Sí, si, como sea, tu no me mandas!- le dije cruzándome de brazos

-Ya me aburrí de esto! Yo me voy!- dijo Castiel, se notaba que estaba irritado

-Espera Castiel, voy contigo- dije, pero cuando lo fui a alcanzar Lys me tomo de la cintura y me cargo

-No dejare que le faltes el respeto a tu hermano mayor- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, yo forcejeaba para que me bajara pero no funcionaba, esto me apenaba bastante, todo el mundo nos veía

-Luego de un rato me bajo, estaba molesta, no le dije ni le reclame nada, aunque no lo hiciera él sabía que me había molestado

-No había notado tu atuendo- dijo tratando de romper la tensión que había, mire mi ropa, se me había olvidado por completo que traía puesto esta ropa tan horrible

-Ves! Ahora por tu culpa estoy aquí con esta ropa tan fea!- le reclame, como odiaba usar ropa así, me inquietaba estar con esta blusa, no me cubría nada! Era una tonta blusa de tirantes!

-Pero te ves encantadora….- escuchar esas palabras me dejaron en shock..- muestra algo de piel pero….-

-Nunca….- le susurre aun en mi estado de shock- NUNCA ME VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!- le grite, eso que dijo me saco de mis cabales, el me miro sorprendido, estuve a punto de darle una bofetada, pero en ese momento alguien detrás de mí se acercó y puso su mano en mi hombro, me voltee para ver de quien se trataba, y no podía creer quien era….

-Lo siento, creo que llego en mal momento- dijo la bruja de Eycar- Pero….. Una dama no necesita enseñar piel para verse hermosa- quise decirle algo pero no podía decir palabra alguna, mi respiración estaba acelerada, Eycar me coloco su abrigo para cubrirme, en ese momento caí en cuenta….. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Iba a golpear a mi hermano solo por eso….? Tome aire y me relaje

-Gr-gracias- le dije por lo bajo y la verdad no sé si me escucho o no, pero me vale, tome el abrigo y me lo acomode, Lysandro me miraba serio, no dijo nada, no sé si porque estaba apenado o porque estaba molesto conmigo, espero que sea la primera

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Habíamos llegado al instituto, todo el camino fue silencioso, y eso me incomodo un poco, a Lys le tocaba una clase diferente, y Eycar y yo tocábamos juntas, pero no quise entrar, solo me fui a las escaleras

-Dime, estas bien? Porque estas incomoda?-me pregunto la bruja, jumm! Sinceramente no quería responderle nada

-Lo siento pero es mi vida, no tengo porque darle explicaciones a nadie!- le dije de mala gana, Ella solo se acercó y me abrazo

-No debes ser tan cerrada pequeña- me dijo de una manera gentil- Rei…. Todos tenemos problemas..- me hablaba en un tono maternal, hace tiempo que nadie me hablaba así, y lo extrañaba

-Suéltame bruja- le dije mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos

-No debes ocultar tus sentimientos, eso te hace daño- dijo con una tierna sonrisa, yo suspire

-Bueno te diré para que dejes de molestarme- dije con la vos entre cortada

-Lysandro y yo no somos verdaderos hermanos, yo vivía en un orfanato en nuestro antiguo pueblo, nuestra madre llego y me adopto, me sentía feliz, pensé que habrían personas que me quisieran, pero me di cuenta de que las personas solo me querían por mi cabello y mi "hermoso" rostro- dije haciendo comillas en el aire- las personas nunca se preguntaban, que era lo que quería o como me sentía, yo solo era una bella muñeca para ellos, solo alardeaban la belleza ajena de su "hija" pero creo que nunca me vieron de esa manera, solo me vieron como la hermosa muñeca a la cual vestían con lindas blusas y vestidos, con zapatos a la medida y listones, por eso prometí no volver a vestirme así, no quiero volver a ser esa muñeca a la que todos querían solo por su belleza!- dije mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas, Eycar me volvió a abrazar, y creo que me di cuenta de que no es una mala persona después de todo

-Es por eso que te molestaste por lo que Lysandro te dijo temprano?- me pregunto mientras se separaba de mí, yo recordé el momento en que dijo que me veía encantadora y casi lo abofeteo

-Si…- dije bajo, pero ella me escucho, tomo un pañuelo y seco mis lágrimas yo me sonroje

-Gracias- le dije con una sonrisa, en ese momento escuchamos unas risitas, me voltee a ver quién estaba ahí y para mi sorpresa me encontré con Alexy

-HAAAAA!- pegue un grito y caí al suelo encima de Eycar, valla ya esta es la segunda vez

-Vallaaaa, veo tus diferentes gustos, bienvenida al club- me dijo burlonamente, mi rostro se puso rojo como tomate

-Qué te pasa!? Yo no soy de esas!- le reclame

-A no?- dijo curioso

-Claro que no! Además a mí me gusta Cast…- no pude terminar de decirlo porque Castiel había llegado, se quedó mirándonos extraño, mi rostro enrojeció mas, claro si es que eso era posible, está apunto de decir Me gusta Castiel, y si lo hiera dicho y el me hubiera escuchado? No! Eso nunca!

-Rei me estas aplastando de nuevo- dijo Eycar, yo la mire y me puse de pie inmediatamente

-Lo siento- le dije mientras ayudaba a que se levantara


	6. Chapter 6 Concierto y Castigo

-Ambas no pusimos de pie, pero en ese momento llego la directora y se notaba que no estaba de muy buen humor junto a ella estaba el Sr Farres

-QUE ES TODO ESTE ESCANDALO!?- nos reclamó alterada

-Creo que debería calmarse un poco directora- le sugirió el Sr Farres

-En verdad lo sentimos directora- dije nerviosa, la verdad la directora me da miedo cuando se molesta

-ESTE INSTITUTO NO ES UN CIRCO PARA QUE ESTE HACIENDO "ESPECTACULOS"- nos dijo enojada

-Hoo vamos, hacer espectáculos es parte de divertirse- dijo Alexy con una sonrisa, la verdad el me caía muy bien, es muy gracioso y me gusta su forma de vestir, pero este no era el momento para hacer este tipo de comentarios

-Que gente tan escandalosa- susurro Castiel, pero creo que la directora lo escucho

-QUE DIJO JOVENCITO!?- yo me coloque delante de el para defenderlo

-Lo lamento, no dijo nada, en todo caso la que estaba con el "espectáculo" era yo- dije para que los demás no salieran castigados solo por mi berrinche

-En ese caso jovencita, está castigada!- me dijo ya más calmada pero con un tono de autoridad- Espero que aprenda su lección- luego de eso la directora se fue, di un gran suspiro, nunca me habían castigado!

-Porque hiciste eso idiota!? Ahora estas castigada!- me dijo Castiel con ese tono que siempre me hace pensar que está enojado

-Un "Gracias" no sería mucho pedir- dije mirándolo- Te acabo de salvar el trasero!-

-Entonces gracias por pensar en mi trasero- dijo irónica mente, yo me sonroje levemente

-De que hablas!? Estas plano!-

-Pero al menos lo miras- dijo el con una sonrisa juguetona, yo me ruborice aún mas

-M-Mejor me voy! Tengo clases!- dije dándole la espalda para que no viera mi sonrojo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Estaba caminando a paso lento por el pasillo, di un gran suspiro

-"Genial! Castigo, que le diré a Lys ahora?" me pregunte, repito JAMAS me habían castigado, pfff no puedo creer que diga esto, pero no quiero que la clase termine, tome un poco de aire y cerré mis ojos, en ese momento vinieron a mi cabeza algunos recuerdos

-_Mamá, Mamá! Adivina que!-_ una pequeña niña de largo cabello castaño, llego emocionada a casa, fue directamente a la sala en donde estaban sentados sus padres

-_La profesora dijo que soy la mejor estudiante de la clase, mira!-_ Dijo la pequeña alegre mostrándole una hoja a su madre, pero ella no le presto la más mínima atención

-_Lo siento Rei, Mamá está ocupada-_ dijo la señora levantándose de la silla- _Mejor muéstraselo a tu Papá-_ la pequeña fue hacia su padre, el cual estaba leyendo

-_Papá mira! Soy la mejor estudiante de mi salón-_ dijo orgullosa la niña

-_Rei, estoy leyendo, en estos momentos no tengo tiempo, mejor ve a jugar en tu habitación-_ dijo su padre sin quitar su vista del libro, la pequeña castaña bajo la mirada triste y se dirigió a paso lento a su habitación

-_Rei, espera- _la castaña volteo a mirar a su madre con una gran sonrisa

-_Hoy visitaremos a alguien, así que debes verte hermosa, no quiero que juegues afuera hoy, entendido?- _la sonrisa que tenía la niña desaparición, bajo la cabeza decepcionada

_-Claro madre…. Estaré en mi habitación-_ dijo la castaña con cierto tono de tristeza, fue a paso lento a su habitación, entro y se sentó en su cama

-_¿Por qué?... Porque nunca tienen tiempo para mí?-_ se preguntó la pequeña, tenía una hermosa muñeca en sus manos-_ No estoy siendo egoísta, solo pido que me presten un poco de atención-_ Rei comenzó a peinar su muñeca, la cual tenía un hermoso vestido victoriano, rosa paste con blanco

-_Ellos solo presumen lo linda que soy…. Creo que ya sé cómo te sientes-_ le hablo a la muñeca mientras aun peinaba su cabello-_ Yo soy igual que tú, solo soy una muñeca…_

-Abril lentamente los ojos mientras detenía mi andar

-Porque?... Porque estoy recordando eso?- dije con un tono apenas audible, hace tiempo borre cualquier cosa que me conectara con mi infancia, sin embargo…. Porque tengo nuevamente estos recuerdos?, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de olvidar todo eso, entre al salón y me senté el lugar que me correspondía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me quede pensando en lo que Rei me había dicho, de que es adoptada y todo eso, la verdad al principio creí que era algo egoísta, pero tal vez solo sea así para disfrazar su debilidad, creo que hoy pude entender un poco mejor sus sentimientos, debe ser algo duro tener unos "padres" que solo te quieran por tu belleza, estaba tratando de pensar en algo para que Rei no tuviera que ir al castigo, me sentía algo mal por ella, luego de un rato se me ocurrió algo, la verdad era una idea loca pero… nada perdía con intentarlo

-Oye Castiel- llame al peli rojo, el volteo- Necesito un favor- le susurre lo que necesitaba en el oído

-Y para que quieres eso?- me pregunto

-Quiero ayudar a Rei, no dejare que valla a ese castigo!- le respondí

-Valla ayudaras a la chica que hasta donde tenía entendido te detestaba?- dijo con una sonrisa, porque sonríe al hablar así de Rei? No es su amiga?

-Eso no importa ahora! Solo la quiero ayudar!- dije decidida, si bien sabía que no le caía muy bien y no sabía porque, pero luego de lo que me conto creo que lo deduje…- Además también se la debes, ella te defendió para que no te castigaran!- el me miro serio y luego suspiro

-Bien, lo conseguiré- dijo rindiéndose, Perfecto! Espero que mi plan funcione

-Castiel y yo nos quedamos esperando a que Rei saliera de su última clase, fue la última en salir del Aula, se notaba su falta de Ánimo, la tomamos por la muñeca y la jalamos

-OIGAN! QUE LES PASA!?- nos reclamó ella

-Acaso crees que dejaremos esto así?- le dijo Castiel, ella lo miro confundida

-Hee? A que te refieres?- le pregunto ella, Castiel señalo atrás de ella, y al voltear se sorprendió al verme, Traía puesta una peluca castaña que Castiel consiguió para mí, la verdad no estaba muy segura, pero luego de verme me di cuenta de que si nos parecíamos un poco, la diferencia era el color de ojos

-Creo que has tenido un día duro, mejor ve a descansar, yo tomare tu lugar en el castigo- dije con una sonrisa, ella me miro más sorprendida

-E-Eycar, no puedes hacer eso! El castigo es para mí, no dejare qu….-

-Está bien- dije con una sonrisa sincera mientras colocaba mi mano en su hombro- No importa, yo quiero hacerlo, no te preocupes- Rei se quedó mirándome un momento

-Cuando salgas me dices ok? Saldremos a comer juntas como te prometí- dijo sonriéndome, yo la mire extrañada

-El primer día de clases me pediste Almorzar juntas recuerdas?- dijo, yo comenzó a hacer memoria

-Sí, lo recuerdo…-

-Bueno, te dije que sería en otra ocasión porque ese día comería con Lys- Yo asentí- Bueno hoy es la ocasión- dijo riendo, yo sonreí ampliamente

-Enserio!? Gracias!- dije feliz mientras la abrazaba, ella me devolvió el abrazo- En ese caso me voy, se me ara tarde para el castigo-

-Espera!- exclamo Rei- Hay un pequeño defecto, tus ojos- dijo ella

-Haaa, lo sé, pero creo que nadie lo notar…..

-Ten- dijo extendiéndome un pequeño estuche, yo lo abrí, había un lente de contacto verde ahí- Aquí está el otro- dijo mientras se quitaba el que traía puesto y dejaba ver un ojo dorado, quede algo sorprendida al ver su diferente color de ojos, son iguales a los de Lysandro, lo que es raro ya que ella dijo que solo es su hermana adoptiva, me entrego el lente

-Con esto nadie lo notara- dijo mientras yo me colocaba los lentes de contacto, pude notar que hasta Castiel se veía un poco sorprendido, iba a decir algo pero en ese momento vi a la directora cerca

-Mejor nos vamos- le dijo el peli rojo, ella asintió, Castiel la tomo de la mano y se fueron rápido de ahí, si la directora nos veía, todo esto sería para nada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Castiel y yo salimos corriendo del instituto, en el camino comenzamos a reír, parecíamos niños que estaban escapando luego de hacer alguna travesura, luego de un rato llegamos a mi casa

-Escapamos- dijo Castiel con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción

-Si….. Pero ahora Eycar se quedara encerrada todo el día en el salón de castigos- dije algo preocupada, valla desde cuando me volví así? Mire a Castiel

-De donde sacaron esa peluca?- le pregunte

-Digamos que tengo contactos- dijo con una mano en su cintura

-Si serás…- dije dando un suspiro

-Oye, tengo una idea, quieres ir a un lugar?- me pregunto cambiándome de tema mientras volteaba la mirada, pude notar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas….. naah deben ser alucinaciones, jamás eh visto que Castiel se sonroje por algo

-Claro, pero primero déjame cambiarme de ropa- dije mientras sacaba mis llaves y abría la puerta

-Le dije a Castiel que me esperara en la sala mientras me cambiaba, fui a mi habitación pero luego recordé que mi ropa estaba sucia

-Diablos! Olvide que no tengo ropa!- dije molesta, solté un bufido, luego me percate de algo que estaba en mi cama, habían algo de mi ropa limpia y doblada con una nota

_-Rei: Rosa me llamo y me dijo lo de tu ropa, así que te lave un poco antes de ir a trabajar -Leigh-_

-Sonreí al verla, me alegra cuando mis hermanos piensan en mí, rápidamente me quite esa horrible ropa y me puse un Short blanco y una camisa negra con el logo de Winged Skull parecida a la de Castiel pero más femenina, por ultimo peine un poco mi cabello, por costumbre abrí mi gaveta para sacar el estuche de mis lentes, pero recordé que se los di a Eycar- suspire- tendría que irme sin ellos, tome la chaqueta que Castiel me había prestado y Salí de mi habitación con la mirada baja, algo tímida, no me gustaba que la gente viera mis ojos, ni siquiera Cast los había visto

-Lista?- me pregunto Castiel mirándome por encima de su hombro

-S-sí- le respondí algo nerviosa- T-ten tu chaqueta, gracias por prestármela- extendí mi mano para devolvérsela

-No hay de que- tomo la chaqueta y se la coloco

-P-por cierto Castiel..- el me miro- a dónde iremos?- le pregunte algo sonrojada

-Es un secreto- dijo de una manera divertida

-Podemos pasar antes por la tienda de Leigh? Debo llevarle el almuerzo- dije mientras tomaba el Bento que estaba en la cocina

-Claro, aún tenemos tiempo- me respondió, yo sonreí y camine a la puerta para irnos, en ese momento Cast me tomo de la muñeca haciendo que girara quedando frente a él, se acercó a mi rostro, sentí mis mejillas arder

-Nunca me dijiste que tenías Heterocromía- dijo algo serio refiriéndose a mis ojos, yo baje la cabeza para evitar su mirada- Por qué no me dijiste?- me pregunto

-E-es que… Y-yo…- trataba de hablar pero por alguna razón no terminaba ningún palabra, él se quedó mirándome esperando una respuesta

-P-por miedo…..- susurre, pero él me escucho, soltó mi muñeca y se alejó de mis rostro

-Por miedo?-

-Si….- seguía diciendo en vos baja- Antes todos me molestaban y me criticaban por mis ojos, así que, Mamá me dio esos lentes de contactos ella solía decir _"Esos ojos arruinan tu belleza, debes ser perfecta como una muñeca, así que siempre ten tu ojo oculto" _y eso hice, pensé que si te enterabas también me criticarías, o tendrías otra razón para molestarme- dije con la mirada aun baja

-No seas tonta, jamás te criticaría solo por eso, tus ojos son iguales a los de Lysandro, no veo el motivo para molestarte por ello- dijo de lo más normal, yo sonreí

-Eso creo…- dije en un tono ¿feliz?

-Vallamos rápido a llevarle el almuerzo a tu hermano- dijo mientras abría la puerta, yo asentí- Por cierto, eso que dijo tu madre de que tus ojos arruinan tu belleza… Es mentira- dijo sin mirarme…..

-Fuimos a la tienda y le entregue el Almuerzo a Leigh Onii-san, le dije que saldría con Castiel, le agradecí por lo de mi ropa, luego le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui, Cast y yo esperamos el autobús, le pregunte varias veces a Cast a dónde íbamos pero no me quería responder

-Luego de unos 30 minutos de viaje llegamos al sitio, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

-Castiel, esto tiene que ser mentira- dije incrédula

-Pues no lo es- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras sacaba de su bolsillo dos entradas, yo tome una

-Compraste dos entradas para el concierto de Winged Skull!- exclame emocionada, increíble! Sabía que ellos aria un concierto pero no tenía dinero para comprar las entradas- Como las conseguiste!?- le pregunte aun emocionada, él coloco su brazo alrededor de mis hombros

-Ya te lo dije…. Tengo mis contactos- dijo guiñándome el ojo, yo sonreí

-Gracias….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Más temprano*

-Castiel se llevó a Reí de aquí, suspire cansada

-Bueno al salón de castigos- dije para mí misma, en ese momento fui hacia donde estaba la directora para preguntarle en que Aula era ya que no sabía, comencé a oír una discusión

-ESTE INSTITUTO NO ES LUGAR PARA SUS JUGUETES JOVENCITO!- dijo la directora enojada

-No es un juguetico! Es una consola! Además ya terminaron las clases!- exclamo el chico al cual estaba regañando la directora, si no mal recuerdo su nombre era Armin…..

-Disculpe directora, es hora de mi castigo, podría decirme dónde es?- lo más amable posible, no quería que se alterara más de lo que estaba, Note que Armin se quedó mirándome, algo sonrojado

-Bu-bueno quiero mi consola!- dijo pero lo note algo nervioso

-Se la daré después del castigo joven- le dijo la directora ya más tranquila mientras se marchaba

-Mierda!- susurro el

-Hee, disculpa, Podrías decirme donde es el salón de castigos?- le pregunte al peli negro

-Hee? Haa! Claro!- dijo nervioso

-Podrías decirme por favor?- dije amablemente

-Por supuesto! También tengo que ir, así que vallamos juntos te parece Rei?- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Qué?- dije algo confundida, el me miro extrañado, luego volví a caer en cuenta

-Haa claro, vamos- dije algo nerviosa

-Estas bien Rei?- me pregunto Armin

-Claro estoy bien! Porque no habría de estarlo?- seguía diciendo nerviosamente

-Para empezar suenas algo extraña, además de que estas muy amable hoy, y me dirigiste la palabra, nunca hablas con nadie que no sea Castiel, Nathaniel o Lysandro- dijo mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza

-Haa bueno, es que… yo..- no sabía que decirle- Bueno es estoy un poco enferma- dije sonando mi garganta- y bueno pues… Pensé que sería agradable hablar con otras personas debes en cuando- dije sonriendo, el me devolvió la sonrisa

-Genial!- dijo el- Ven el salón de castigos es aquí- dijo señalándome una puerta, entramos y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, mientras comenzábamos a platicar

-::::::::::::::::::::::-

**Blackat27: Gracias por ser mi Primer Review me alegra que te guste y la verdad es cierto, Rei es algo caprichosa, entrometida *Si y mucho xD* y algo creída, pero tiene sus razones para ser así n.n pero calma que eso poco a poco se le pasara **


	7. Chapter 7 Reencuentro

-Armin y yo seguíamos platicando muy animadamente, siempre sacaba algún comentario q me hacia reír, aunque a veces me confundía un poco ya que me llamaba Rei, y pues no me acostumbro, pero en fin, esto lo hice por una buena causa, además creo que después de estoy Rei y yo por fin podremos ser amigas

-Oye Rei, cuando podemos jugar en mi casa?- me pregunto Armin con una gran sonrisa, yo me ruborice

-J-Jugar en tu casa?- dije algo sorprendida- Creo que es muy atrevido de su parte- dije algo avergonzada, el abrió los ojos mientras se sonrojaba

-Lo siento! No me refería a eso!- dijo avergonzado, yo di un suspiro de alivio- Es que tengo una nueva consola….. y ya sabes…- dijo un poco más tranquilo pero aún seguía levemente sonrojado

-Haa lo siento, no sé si pueda- dije con una pequeña sonrisa- Soy pésima en los videojuegos- dije con una risita nerviosa, dios cuando terminara la hora del castigo! Solo espero que todo esto no se me escape de las manos

-Que dices!? Si eres increíble, eres la Reina en Mortal Kombat- dijo ensanchando su sonrisa- Te eh visto varias veces jugando en las horas libres y después de clases, eres muy buena- una gota de sudor resbalo por mi espalda, estaba nerviosa, ya no sabía que decir, no se mucho de Rei

-Jajajaja si claro- reí nerviosamente- Lo siento no puedo es que mi…..- Mierda como era que le decía Rei a Lysandro…? Su Oni que?

-M-Mi Onii-san me espera en casa- dije recordándolo

-Valla le dices a tu hermano Onii-san? Eso es muy tierno- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que para mí pensar enamoraría a cualquiera

-S-si por eso no puedo ir, será en otra ocasión- dije ya un poco más tranquila, solo espero que no me pregunte por qué le dice Onii-san porque hay si no tendré respuesta

-Pero que aburrida estas!- se quejó- Esa amiga tuya Eycar te debe estar metiendo lacitos rosados en el cerebro- yo lo mire no sé si sorprendida o enojada

-Solo tienes que ver su forma de vestir- comento el

-Eres un atrevido!- dije indignada, aburrida!? Y que tiene mi forma de vestir!?- COMO QUE ABURRIDA YO!- se me escapo….- Digo Eycar! Ella es muy divertida cuando se lo propone!- dije cruzándome de brazos, espero no allá notado el momento en que dije "Yo"

-Eso es lo que quería ver, algo de acción- dijo el peli negro divertido, yo lo mire sorprendida

-IDIOTA!- le dije mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro- Seguro el día del Apocalipsis Zombie, los pobres se morirán de hambre comiéndose tu cabezota!- el me miro sorprendido y algo sonrojado

-Valla así que también te gustan los Zombies- dijo sonriendo- eso es genial! Siempre supe que no eras la chica egoísta y distante que aparentas ser- su sonrisa se volvió una muy tierna, y ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas hacia que él también se viera tierno

-Sabes Rei… Desde hace un tiempo yo quería… B-bueno..- de un momento a otro se puso nervioso

-Y-yo quería….- Armin me tomo de la cintura y me acerco más a su cuerpo, que está pasando!? Que es este radical cambio de ambiente!? Ser Rei es más difícil de lo que pensé, estaba completamente roja no podía decir nada, si, a simple vista se notaba como si a Armin le gustara Rei, bueno por lo que dijo, tal vez es una de las pocas personas que ve más allá de la apariencia de Rei, y puede notar que no es como aparenta ser..

-Armin estaba demasiado cerca, no podía hacer nada, no podía decir nada, joder! Necesito irme lo más rápido posible

-Rei yo…..- estuvo a punto de decirme algo, pero en ese momento le callo un borrador en la cara

-Que diablo!?- se quejó el peli negro mientras me soltaba, yo me moví uno dos pasos hacia atrás

-Disculpen, se me cayó el borrador, no pasa nada verdad?- dijo Nathaniel acercándose a nosotros con una sonrisa que al parecer era algo fingida

-No descuida- dije algo nerviosa, valla tiene buena puntería, yo no me creeré eso de que se le "Cayo" obviamente se lo tiro a propósito

-Ya termino el castigo así que ya pueden irse- dijo el rubio, Al fin! Pensé para mí, fue a mi asiento y busque mis cosas

-Te acompañare a casa Rei, hoy tengo algo de tiempo- dijo con una amplia sonrisa, Armin miro a Nathaniel con ojos asesinos

-Gracias, pero mejor me voy sola….. Tengo que…. Que…- me puse nuevamente nerviosa, no sabía que decir- Tengo que ir a Cuidar a unos gatitos- dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-Pero tú eres alérgica a los gatos- dijo Nath alzando una ceja algo extrañado

-S-si pero…..- dios! Ahora que!?- Lo soy pero, solo debo tomar una medicina y listo! Adoro a los gatos!- dije nerviosa, Nathaniel es el mejor amigo de Rei, nadie la conoce como el, así que no estoy muy segura de que me crea

-En ese caso te acompaño, sabes que también me gustan los gatos- dijo Nathaniel, MIERDA! Se suponía que debía alejarlo no atraerlo, no sabía lo de los gatos

-Bueno! Entonces yo también te acompaño!- dijo apresuradamente Armin, Rayos! Que les pasa a los chicos con Rei!? Por lo visto les atrae lo imposible! Ya no sabía que decir, no podía dejar que fueran conmigo, descubrirían que todo es una mentira y se enojarían no solo conmigo también con Rei, debo pensar en algo….

-Luego de unos segundos se me ocurrió algo…

-HAAAAA!- grite- Una cucaracha!- dije con "Miedo" ellos voltearon a ver, en ese pequeño momento de distracción tome mis cosas y salí corriendo de ahí, no los vi, pero estoy segura que quedaron con una cara de WTF!? Espero que mañana ninguno de los dos le pregunte algo de lo ocurrido hoy a Rei

-Gracias a dios Salí de ese lugar!- exclame feliz mientras daba un gran suspiro, ahora me voy a casa- "Me pregunto que hizo Rei mientras pasaba todo este drama?"- Pensé

-HERMANA DONDE ESTAS!?- escuche que alguien grito, esa vos…. La conocía perfectamente, me gire y me encontré con tres chicas, una de cabello rojo con el fleco de lado, vestía una blusa escotada color azul, con una tela algo transparente y un Jean la otra tenía el cabello castaño, con un fleco recto, tenía una blusa verde que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, y un jean negro, ambas estaban tomadas del brazo como si fueran mejores amigas, y la tercera estaba a su lado, conocía perfectamente a esa chica, cabello largo blanco y ojos rosas

-Te eh buscado por todas partes!- me dijo la peli blanca- Pero que le paso a tu pelo querida?- me preguntaron, yo me quede atónita mirándola

-Acaso no la recuerdas?- me preguntaron las dos chicas, en ese momento reaccione

-Alexandra! Que haces aquí!?- dije sorprendida pero feliz

-Me tome un tiempo en el trabajo- dijo con una sonrisa- Ser modelo no es fácil cariño- una de las chicas miro su celular

-Disculpa linda nos vamos, besos- dijo de una manera…. Hemm ¿Engreída?

-Vale chicas, gracias por acompañarme, besos- dijo la peli blanca de la misma manera mientras les daba un beso en la mejilla a ambas

-Disculpa que se hayan tenido que ir tan rápido- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-No importa- le respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa- En todo caso, me alegra verte Hermana- le dije feliz, en ese momento me quite la peluca dejando ver mi cabellera blanca, me quite los lentes de contacto mostrando mis dorados ojos, los guarde en el estuche y los guarde con cuidado para luego devolvérselos a Rei


	8. Chapter 8 Mi Rival?

-Mi hermana y yo nos dimos un abrazo, hace mucho que no nos veíamos y nos extrañábamos, nos separamos y reímos juntas, ambas éramos completamente iguales, mismo cabello blanco, mismo color de piel, misma estatura, la única diferencia era nuestro color de ojos, los míos son Dorado-Ámbar (parecidos a los de mi prima Rosalya) y los de ellas Rosados

-Disculpen, saben dónde se encuentra Reí?- dijo alguien detrás de nosotras, voltee y vi que era Lysandro, palidecí al instante, el creía que Rei seguía aquí y en realidad se fue con Castiel ¡Y ni siquiera estoy segura que en verdad haya ido a casa!

-Hola Lys-chan! Eres tu cierto?- dijo Alexandra emocionada- Claro que eres tú! Como no recordar tus hermosos ojos?- dijo en un tono coqueto

***En otro lugar***

-Pasa algo Rei?- pregunto Castiel extrañado al ver a Rei que estaba apretando demasiado fuerte el vaso que traía

-Alguien…- decía entre dientes- Alguien le está coqueteando a mi Onii-san!- dijo molesta con una mirada que asesinaría a cualquiera, al vaso se le hizo una grieta

***De nuevo en el Instituto***

-A-Alexandra eres tú?- dijo Lys algo sorprendido, mi hermana sonrió ampliamente

-Adivinaste cariño! Dime no me extrañaste cuando te fuiste del pueblo?- le pregunto Alexandra mientras le daba un abrazo a Lys pero él se separó al instante y como no hacerlo

-Alexandra también conocida como Lexi era la chica que molestaba a Lysandro en su pueblo natal, Lexi siempre lo seguía a todas partes, hasta intento teñirle el cabello de negro una vez

-Se lo pido cortésmente, ten más respeto a mi persona- le dijo de una manera algo seria pero educada

-Pufff, que malo eres Lys-chan- dijo mi hermana haciendo una cara de puchero

-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, te recuerdo perfectamente Lexi- volvió a decir de manera cortes, yo mire a Lys, se veía algo ¿enojado? No esa no es la palabra, tal vez estaba algo incómodo con la visita de mi hermana

-Etto…. Lys, lamento la actitud de mi hermana- dije amablemente con la mirada algo baja

-No te preocupes- dijo sonriéndome, pude notar como Lexi nos miraba, tal vez se siente celosa, porque su mirada es la misma mirada fulminante que Rei me lanzaba antes

-Porque siempre es amable con ella! Detesto eso!- escuche que murmuro entre dientes, eso me hizo sentir algo mal

-Por cierto, donde esta Rei?- volvió a preguntar

-Jeje como decirte esto…- estaba nerviosa de nuevo, comencé a rascar mi cuello algo inquieta- Pues Rei…. Ella….. Veras…..- no podía terminar ninguna frase ¡joder! Ahora que!?

-Rei dijo que cuidaría a unos Gatos- dijo Nathaniel acercándose a nosotros, yo di un suspiro de alivio

-Gatos?- dijo Lysandro alzando una ceja- Debe tener cuidado con su alergia

-Eso mismo! Eso está haciendo! Pero no se preocupen la llamare!- dije apresurada y creo que en un tono algo tonto, saque mi teléfono y me aleje un poco para que no escucharan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me estaba divirtiendo mucho con Castiel, el concierto estaba por terminar, había demasiada gente, incluso un tipo se me acerco para tratar de besarme pero Castiel lo empujo y lo golpeo en la cara, me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo a un lugar donde había menos gente y menos ruido

-Castiel me estas lastimando!- le reclame ya que me estaba apretando muy fuerte la muñeca, el me soltó con algo de brusquedad, vi mi muñeca la cual estaba algo roja

-Ten más cuidado!- le volví a reclamar

-Ten más cuidado tú!- dijo molesto, yo lo mire algo intimidada

-Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera estado contigo en ese momento! Ese tipo pudo hacerte algo!- dijo alzando su vos

-Pe-pero no pasó nada!- dije tratando de que mi vos sonara firme pero no podía

-Porque yo estaba ahí! Pero y si no!? Si no hubiera estado contigo que hubiera pasado!?- seguía diciendo enojado, o al menos era lo que yo pensaba, baje la cabeza

-Lo siento….- dije en vos baja, en ese momento la mirada de enojo que tenía desapareció se veía algo asombrado

-Tienes razón, tuve que tener más cuidado, lo lamento….-Me sentía mal, siento como si le estuviera causando molestias a Castiel- Lamento hacerte pasar estas molestias….- en ese momento Castiel me abrazo, rodeo mi cintura con su brazo izquierdo y puso su mano derecha en mi cabeza, mientras colocaba también su barbilla ya que él es más alto que yo

-No es ninguna molestia- dijo más calmado- es preocupación- yo abrí los ojos algo sorprendida

-Además, que me diría tu hermano si te pasa algo estando conmigo?- dijo soltándome y colocando una mano en su cintura yo sonreí divertida

-Gracias…- le dije mientras me acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Por preocuparte por mí- dije con la sonrisa más sincera que podía dar, Castiel se quedó mirándome con un leve sonrojo, casi in notable, inconscientemente comenzamos a acercarnos más, sentía que mi corazón se estaba acelerando y mis mejillas se incendiaban, estábamos muy cerca, podía sentir su respiración mezclarse con la mía, nuestros labios estaban rosándose, quisimos deshacernos de esos escasos centímetros, casi milímetros, que nos separaban, pero en ese momento, en ese maldito momento, sonó mi teléfono! ¡Ahhhgr! En mi mente di un grito tan fuerte que podría desgarrar mi garganta

-Ahora que!?- se quejó el

-L-Lo siento me están llamando- dije algo apenada, saque mi teléfono pero no reconocía el numero

-Hola?-

-Reiiiiii! Tienes que venir rápido! Todos preguntan por ti! Piensan que estas cuidando gatitos, ya no sé qué más inventar!- escuche que me dijo alguien desesperada

-E-Eycar eres tú?- pregunte algo asombrada

-Es-espera, Que tengo que? No es justo!. Está bien…- Di un suspiro, no quería irme, pero no puedo dejar a Eycar con todo este problema, ella ya me ayudo, debo devolverle el favor

-Pasa algo?- pregunto Castiel

-Más o menos- suspire- Parece que este asunto de escaparme del castigo y dejar a Eycar en mi lugar se salió un poco de las manos, tengo que volver- dije algo decepcionada

-Sera algo complicado explicar todo esto, alguna idea?- dijo el

-La verdad no, esperemos tener un poco de suerte…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lysandro no te preocupes, dice que los gaticos están delicados, que tomara su tiempo- dije en un todo desesperada

-Está bien, puedo esperarla- dijo tranquilo

-Hola me llamo Alexandra, pero dime Lexi, un placer- le dijo mi hermana a Nathaniel con cierto tono de seducción

-Y tú quién eres?- dijo en un ronroneo

-Soy Nathaniel, un placer- dijo el de lo más normal con su sonrisa de siempre, Mierda si Rei ve que mi hermana le está coqueteando a Lysandro y a Nathaniel, Lexi terminara con un lindo ojo morado, no tiene idea de lo celosa que es

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hola pequeña que haces en este lugar?- pregunto alguien poniéndose delante de mi

-Kim?- dije extrañada al verla

-La misma- me respondió ella con una mano en la cintura- Me dirá es porque te ves tan estresada?- me pregunto, al principio dude un poco en decirle lo ocurrido al final le conté lo que paso, me dio la confianza para saber que no le diría nada a Lysandro o Nathaniel

-Bueno, yo vine con un amigo en su auto, hay lugar para dos más- dijo sonriéndome de una manera amable pero extraña

-Gracias! Te debo una Kim- le dije feliz

-Y quien es tu amigo?- le pregunte curiosa, en ese momento un chico alto y de largo cabello castaño se acercó a nosotras, yo quede sorprendía al verlo, y él me sonrió

-Hola Rei, cuanto tiempo- dijo el

-Dimitry!- dije feliz al verlo- valla no pensé que nos encontraríamos en un lugar así-

-Ni yo- dijo el- tampoco puedo creer que conozcas a Kim- sonrió serenamente

-Bueno, vamos al mismo instituto- le respondí yo- en ese momento mi celular volvió a sonar, vi que era el número de Lys esta vez, mi rostro se volvió pálido

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos rápido!- dije apresurada

-En ese momento nos fuimos todos juntos en el auto de Dimitry, fue algo divertido debo admitir, Kim es una persona muy amistosa ahora que lo noto, Mientras pasa el tiempo creo que me estoy dando cuenta de cómo son las personas que me rodean, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, Kim y Dimitry nos dejaron frente al instituto, yo baje apresurada no sin antes despedirme de Kim

-Gracias de nuevo Kim- le dije feliz

-No hay de que pequeña- me respondió ella

-Fue un placer verte- me dijo amistosamente Dimitry, yo sonreí

-Igualmente, espero nos volvamos a ver pronto- ambos sonreímos y luego se fueron

-Al final todo salió perfecto- dijo Castiel con un tono algo egocéntrico, aunque creo que esa no es la palabra correcta, yo di un pesado suspiro

-Si pero por poco sale todo mal!- me queje- Si Lysandro se entera de esto sería mi fin!- Castiel frunció el ceño

-Por qué siempre tienes que ser así!? Me reclamo de la nada, yo también fruncí el ceño por el modo en que me hablo

-Así como!?- le dije yo

-Así!, Siempre estas con, Lys esto, Onii-san aquello!- dijo "imitando" mi vos, eso hizo que me enojara mas

-Qué te pasa!? Yo no hablo así!- el paso su mano por su cara con frustración

-Mejor entremos ya! No quiero discutir- dijo tratando de calmarse, yo no dije nada y permanecí seria

-Entramos al instituto y fuimos al Patio donde se encontraba Nathaniel, Lysandro, Eycar y Eycar… ¡ESPERA! Dos Eycars!? Eso es imposible, frote mis ojos para asegurarme que estaba viendo correctamente, y en efecto! Había una chica idéntica a Eycar, solo que vestía completamente diferente

-Reiiiiii! Me alegra de que estés bien!- dijo Eycar abrazándome fuertemente

-Hee, si estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte- le dije casi sin aire, ella se percató de eso y me soltó, mire a Onii-san y a Nath, ambos me miraron algo asombrados, me percate que no traía mis lentes de contacto, así que supuse que era por eso

-Me alegra de que estés Bien- dijo Lysandro acercándose- Los gatos son malos para tu alergia- comento en un tono algo protector

-Gatos?..- dije algo confundida, luego recordé lo que dijo Eycar- Haaa! Claro los gatos- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Hola cariño- le dijo la chica que se parecía a Eycar a Castiel, abrí los ojos enormemente

-Soy Lexi, y tu muñeco verdad?- dijo seductoramente cosa que hizo que mi rostro se volviera rojo de la rabia, quien se cree!? Castiel no lleva ni 5 minutos aquí cuando ya quiere venir alguien a coquetearle, apreté mi mano izquierda en un puño, mis nudillos estaban blancos, estaba decidida a romperle la cara, pero Nathaniel me tomo suavemente la muñeca y la mirada algo seria, con esa mirada me lo dijo todo, que respirara y me relajara, todo esto pasara rápido, no tengo que hacer ninguna locura

-Oye Rei, te presentare a mi hermana- dijo Eycar con una sonrisa, Nath me soltó

-Ella es Alexandra- dijo contenta

-Es un placer- dijo con una sonrisa algo hipócrita, yo le lance una mirada asesina, pero al parecer eso hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara

-"_Esta tipa me da un mal presentimiento"-_Pensé para mi misma


	9. Chapter 9 En el Bosque

-Veo que tus ojos son que tus ojos son iguales a los de Lysandro- dijo Lexi con una sonrisa algo hipócrita, además note que no dejaba de mirar a Castiel y eso me estaba molestando- Son muy monos- dijo con una sonrisa fingida que al parecer aparte de mi nadie más noto

-Gracias..- dije alzando una ceja

-Los míos son de contacto, naturalmente los tengo dorados ámbar como mi hermana pero no me gusta ese color- dijo muy creídamente con una cara de disgusto

-Personalmente pienso que ese te quedaría bien al igual que a Eycar, creo que deberías ser tu misma- di mi sincera opinión, pero aun así ella tiene algo que no me gusta

-Jajajaja que cómica eres- dijo con una risa falsa- Estúpida- escuche que susurro, al parecer piensa que no la escuche

-Bueno como hermana de Eycar espero seamos amigas- dije con la mirada algo seria, creo que sería bueno empezar a llevarme bien con las demás personas, aunque ella me dé un mal presentimiento no puedo juzgarla como dice el dicho "No juzgues a un libro por su portada" además como también dicen por ahí "Mantén cerca a tu amigos y más a tu enemigos"

-Y bueno, en donde quedamos..?- le dijo a Castiel mientras se pegaba completamente a él y alzaba la mirada para poder verlo, casi parecía que lo fuera a besar, estaba completamente pegada a él como un chicle al cabello! Prácticamente tenía sus senos pegados al pecho de Cast, eso hizo que mi sangre hirviera, ahora si se las verá conmigo! ¡Voy a romperle la nariz! Fue directo hacia ella con pasos amenazantes y con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera

-QUE TE PA….- quise reclamarle pero Nathaniel me detuvo de nuevo jalándome hacia donde estaba el y Lysandro

-Cálmate Rei, no vale la pena- dijo mi mejor amigo tratando de calmarme

-Pero es que! Es una cualquiera!- dije amargamente

-Lexi nunca cambia- dijo Lysandro algo disgustado, respire y me calme un poco, volví a mirar a Lexi y vi como aún seguía pegada como una cucaracha a Castiel y le daba un beso en la mejilla, ni siquiera eso! Se lo dio muy cerca de los labios!

-No me importa si no vale la pena! Le voy a partir la cara!- dije enojada, estaba decidida a darle su merecido a esa tipa es igual o hasta peor que Amber!, quise ir y darle una lección pero esta vez el que me detuvo fue Lys

-Rei, una dama no debe hablar así- dijo mi hermano en un tomo muy calmado, yo solté un pequeño bufido

-Sabes que detesto cuando te pones con esas cosas de una dama no debe hacer esto, una dama no debe hacer aquello- dije ya más tranquila, odio que se ponga así, sin embargo él sabe que me gusta cuando me habla de esa manera cuando estoy molesta, me hace sentir de que no importa que tan molesta, egoísta, o creída me vuelva, nunca lo decepcionare

-Qué tal si vamos a comer helado? Salir siempre te hace sentir mejor- dijo Lys con una sonrisa, yo lo mire y sonreí ampliamente

-Claro! seria genial hacer algo divertido todos juntos- dije con una gran sonrisa, parecía una niña pequeña, note que debido a mi actitud Nathaniel rio un poco, Mire a Eycar la cual estaba hablando con Lexi, al parecer le estaba diciendo algo que no le gustaba, lo note por la cara que tenía Lexi, fui hacia ellas

-Eycar ven con nosotros, nos divertiremos- dije alegre

-Enserio!? Genial! Me encantaría!- dijo feliz

-Aunque…- se quedó callada unos segundos- Tengo una mejor idea- dijo emocionada, yo alce una ceja algo extrañada

-Claro dime- dije volviéndole a ceder la palabra para que me dijera su idea

-Vamos a la casa de la Bruja!- dijo emocionada, yo palidecí

-L-La casa de la Br-Bruja?- dije algo nerviosa

-Sí!, se dice que en bosque ahí una vieja casa abandonada donde vive una bruja a la cual le gusta comerse a las personas y vender sus almas a algún demonio- dijo de lo más normal, una gota de sudor resbalo por mi espalda mientras se erizaba mi piel

-H-Haa y-ya veo…- dije inquieta- Y p-por donde es?- dije tratando de hacerme la valiente

-Es en el corazón de bosques, yo conozco el camino- dijo con una sonrisa, no quiero saber cómo es que lo sabe, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que fuéramos, así que sin más remedio nos encaminamos hacia allá

-Habíamos llegado al bosque, estaba oscuro y eso no me gustaba, los lugares oscuros no van conmigo

-Y ahora qué?- dijo Castiel

-Cálmate ya estamos cerca, solo caminemos un poco más- dijo Eycar contenta, yo estaba caminando al lado de Lys, para serles sincera me estaba asustando

-E-Eycar, sabes dónde estamos?- dije nerviosa

-Claro! me la paso mucho por estos lados- dijo con una sonrisa, como es posible que este tan tranquila? Me sorprende mucho, comencé a escuchar a los Búhos, me aferre fuertemente al brazo de Lysandro, era definitivo que estaba asustada

-Iuugh!- escuchamos que alguien se quejó, volteamos todos y era Lexi, no me sorprende, ella iba más atrás de todos nosotros

-Que feo este monte! No Salí de ese mugriento pueblo para estar aquí!- dijo disgustada, por un breve momento mi miedo se volvió enojo, como se atreve a decir que nuestro pueblo era mugriento!? Que es lo que le pasa! Note que a Lys también le había molestado un poco ese comentario, ya frunció el ceño levemente

-Sería mejor que regresaras Lexi- le dijo Onii-san

-Que malo eres Lys-chan- dijo ella con un tono de "tristeza" una vena se marcó en mi frente cuando le dijo así

-Mis disculpas, pero solo tu traes tacones tan altos al bosques- le dijo el

-Bueno bastas de charlas! Sigamos- dijo Eycar con esa emoción que traía desde que estábamos en el instituto caminamos unos 6 minutos más hasta que Eycar se detuvo

-Escucharon ese ruido?- dijo Eycar algo seria, valla sería la primera vez que la veo así

-R-Ruido?- dije mientras tomaba más fuerte el brazo de Lysandro, comenzamos a escuchar pasos que se acercaban, estaba completamente pálida, vimos como unos arbustos moviéndose y de ahí salió algo mejor dicho alguien, justo cuando pensé en salir corriendo pudimos distinguir quien era la persona que estaba ahí y la verdad di un gran suspiro de alivio

-Que es lo que les pasa?- dijo Kentin acercándose a nosotros, seguro escucho todo el escándalo que estábamos haciendo

-Kentin? Que haces en el bosque?- le pregunto Eycar extrañada

-Solo entrenaba un poco, me gusta este tipo de lugares, me recuerda cuando salíamos- dijo el chico militar con una sonrisa, yo lo mire extrañada, ellos salían? Wao que impresión

-Jajajaja nos metíamos en muchos aprietos verdad?- le respondió Eycar divertida, note que Onii-san se veía algo ¿molesto? Imposible, porque se molestaría?, Eycar y Kentin se quedaron hablando unos minutos más hasta que el castaño se tuvo que ir, dijo que tenía que hacer algunas cosas en casa

-Volvimos a retomar nuestro camino, y al cabo de unos 20 minutos llegamos al corazón de bosque, ahí había una extraña casa, se veía bastante vieja, tenía polvo y telarañas por todas partes, sin mencionar los cuervos que volaba por el techo, de la nada apareció un gato negro, el cual se acercó a nosotros, era muy lindo pero debido a mis alergias no podía acercármele mucho

-Es muy lindo- dijo Nath acariciándolo

-Nath ten cuidado, podría morderte- le dije algo preocupada

-Claro que no es muy Tier…..Auuch!- y lo mordió….. Porque nunca me hacen caso?

-Estas bien?- le dije preocupada, en ese momento comencé a escuchar la risa de Castiel mientras se burlaba de Nathaniel

-Descuida solo me mordió un gato, no es para tanto- me dijo, aunque note que estaba algo molesto por el hecho de que Castiel se estuviera burlando de el

-Oigan donde esta Lexi?- pregunto Eycar al no ver a su hermana con nosotros

-Haaaaa!- en ese momento escuche su chillona vos, entramos a la casa luego de escuchar el grito, ahí estaba Lexi frente a ella estaba una mujer de largo cabello naranja y ojos rojos, vestida completamente de negro y tenía una especie de bastón en su mano, el ambiente de esa casa era algo pesado, aunque con me la llevara con ella tenía que ayudar a Lexi, pero al ver unas enormes arañas cerca de ellas no me quise ni acercar, puedo tenerle miedo a muchas cosas pero las arañas son las peores de todas

-Valla parece que tengo visitas- dijo la Bruja con una sonrisa extraña

-H-Hola señorita Bruja, E-Es muy Li-Linda su casa…..- Le dijo Lexi completamente paralizada

-Gracias yo misma la diseñe- le respondió ella cambiando su humor, Lexi la miro de pies a cabeza

-Wao! Me encanta tu ropa, y que cabello!- dijo Lexi al parecer perdiendo el miedo, que le pasa!? Esta tipa sí que está loca

-Jajaja valla- dijo la bruja- Pensaba en comerte y vender tu alma a algún demonio, pero eres muy agradable- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Comerme!?- dijo Lexi sorprendida

-Bueno me veo bien, lo entiendo querida- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, yo seguía paralizada, quería irme de ahí, tome algo que estaba a mi lado y se lo arroje a la bruja para tomar a Lexi y salir de ese tétrico lugar

-Eres una mocosa atrevida!- me dijo molesta, intento atacarme pero en ese momento su mirada se clavó en algo, mejor dicho en alguien

-Valla que es esto?- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida, voltee para ver a quien miraba y vi su mirada fija en Nathaniel

-Eres perfecto para lo que quiero- le dijo mientras posaba su mano en su mejillas

-Para lo que quiere?- dijo Nathaniel paralizado mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su barbilla, intente moverme para ayudarlo pero mis piernas no respondían, en ese momento la bruja lo tomo del brazo y alzo su bastón, comenzó a formarse una fuerte ráfaga de viento a nuestro alrededor, ahí fue cuando reaccione

-NATH!- grite mientras corría hacia ellos y lo tomaba del otro brazo, lo jale hacia mí, pero en ese momento la bruja se desvaneció junto a él, mi cuerpo se tambaleo un poco hacia atrás pero luego me enderece, me quede mirando el lugar donde hasta hace unos pocos segundos estaba esa bruja con mi mejor amigo, sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, baje la mirada mientras apretaba fuertemente mis puños, no pensaba derramar una sola lagrima, el detesta que yo llore, tome aire

-Rei..?- Lysandro se me acerco, y en el momento que fue a posar su mano en mi hombro, alce mi cabeza dando un fuerte grito, un grito donde sacaba todo el enojo y frustración que tenia…


	10. Chapter 10 Decidida

-Era evidente para todos, el enojo, la frustración y la tristeza que Rei sentía en ese momento, Nathaniel es su mejor amigo, y debe sentirse mal por el hecho de que vio como esa bruja se lo llevaba sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, nunca pensé que pasaría esto, no creí que en verdad hubiera una bruja real en este lugar, pensé que solo era una leyenda urbana, vi como Rei salía por la puerta enojada, aunque creo que la verdad en vez de sentirse enojada se sentía dolida

-¡MALDICION! ¿¡NATHANIEL DONDE ESTAS!?- grito con desesperación y tristeza en su vos

-ESA MALDITA SE LO LLEVO!- volvió a gritar, Lysandro se acercó a ella para tratar de calmarla

-Rei por favor cálmate, no digas esas cosas- le dijo el victoriano mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, en ese momento creo que Rei se calmó un poco

-Cómo puedo estar calmada cuando esa tipa se llevó a Nathaniel? Y ni siquiera se en donde esta- decía con un la vos entre cortada mientras Lys la abrazaba, note como las lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos

-Seguramente será sacrificado en algún ritual satánico- dijo Castiel en tono de "broma"

-NO DIGAS ESO!- le grito Rei enojada sin despegarse de su hermano

-Yo…. Yo sé que él está bien- dijo mientras se aferraba más a Lys, luego de un momento se separó de él y comenzó a caminar dejándonos atrás

-Oye! A dónde vas!?- le dijo Castiel, pero ella no respondió nada y siguió su camino, siguió llamándola pero ella solo hacía caso al omiso

-Rei es peligroso que vallas sola por el bosque- le dijo Lysandro pero lo ignoro igual que a Castiel, Rei se alejaba más y más de nosotros, comenzamos a seguirla pero no la alcanzábamos así que fui corriendo a buscarla, ya que la perdimos de vista

-Rei, espera!- le dije finalmente alcanzándola mientras la tomaba de la muñeca

-DEJAME!- me dijo de mala manera

-Rei…. Por favor, cálmate- le dije de la maneras más amable posible, la verdad no me gusto la forma en que me respondió

-Como quieren que me calme!?- dijo con los ojos cristalizados

-Cómo puedo calmarme cuando vi cómo se llevaban a Nathaniel delante de mis ojos?- dijo más tranquila y con la vos entre cortada

-Sé que Nathaniel es muy especial para ti- le respondí con una sonrisa

-Pero no puedes dejarte dominar por el rencor…..-

-¿Especial?... Él es más que eso- respondió sin ganas con la mirada baja

-Él ha sido una de las pocas personas que ha estado a mi lado sin importar nada, siempre ha sido atento conmigo, siempre dispuesto a ayudarme y hacerme sonreír en los peores momentos- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

-Él, Lysandro, Leigh y Castiel… Son las personas más importantes para mí, siempre dispuesto a estar a mi lado… no sé qué sería de mí si no los tuviera…... Nathaniel fue el primer amigo que tuve, y si el ya no está….. Yo…. Yo- Rei ya no podía pronunciar una sola palabra, yo solo la abrase, sentí que en ese momento no podía hacer nada más que eso, deje que llorara en mi hombro y de desahogara, creo que lo necesitaba….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahora solo espera, todo terminara pronto querido- dijo la bruja con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a mejilla de Nathaniel

-Déjeme ir señora…- dijo el rubio, trataba de estar calmado o al menos aparentarlo, intentaba hablar como si ella fuera solo una mujer normal

-SEÑORA!? COMO QUE SEÑORA!?- dijo la bruja enojada mientras sus ojos rojos se volvían de un color más intenso, la verdad esos ojos asustarían a cualquiera

-Bien, señorita, dejare este lugar- dijo Nathaniel aparentando normalidad pero en el momento en que se dispuso a marcharse la bruja lo jalo del brazo haciendo que la mirada directamente a los ojos

-NO TE MUEVAS!- le exigió mientras colocaba su basto en el cuello del rubio, este se quedó inmóvil mientras sentía una gota de sudor resbalar de su frente

-Espero que los demás puedan encontrarme...- dijo en sus pensamientos

-Rei…...- susurro el

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Luego de que Rei termino de llorar le ofrecí un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas, aunque aún tenía los ojos algo hinchados, en ese momento llegaron Castiel y Lysandro

-Rei, que bueno que este bien- dijo Lysandro mientras la miraba para saber si se había hecho daño o algo por el estilo

-Me preocupaste- le dijo el

-Estoy bien, y lamento haberlos preocupado- dijo ella con una sonrisa aunque sé que era algo fingida

-Estabas llorando- dijo Castiel acercándose, Lys la miro nuevamente, ella solo quito la mirada

-No seas tonto, claro que no!- le dijo ella, wao sí que es Tsundere, en ese momento me percate de algo

-Oigan donde esta Lexi?- pregunte al no ver a mi hermana

-Creo que se quedó en la casa de la bruja- me respondió Lysandro, yo abrí los ojos enormemente

-QUE!? DEBO IR A BUSCARLA!- dije preocupada mientras salía corriendo de nuevo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Eycar salió corriendo para buscar a Lexi, quede solo con Castiel y Lysandro, yo solo comencé a caminar, no me rendiría tan fácil, encontrare a Nathaniel no importa cuánto me lleve….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Donde estoy!? Tengo miedo! Este lugar es muy feo!- decía Lexi asustada, después de que todos se fueran ella se quedó en la casa de la bruja pero al ver que nadie volvía decidió irse a casa pero se perdió, en ese momento se escuchó un sonido por los arbusto

-Qu-Quien está ahí!?- dijo la peli blanca con miedo….

-.

-.

-.

-LEXI!- dije feliz de ver a mi hermana

-EYCAAAR!- ella solo se me abalanzo encima y me abrazo

-Te extrañe mucho! Nunca te vallas de mi lado!- dijo ella, yo solo solté un suspiro de alivio, luego voltee ya que escuche a alguien acercándose, pensé que sería Rei o uno de los chicos

-Ken? Que haces aquí?- le pregunto mi hermana al verlo

-Cierto, no habías dicho que te ibas a casa?- le pregunte algo confundida

-Lo sé, es solo que olvide mi mochila, y ahí es donde tengo todas mis cosas- dijo con una sonrisa, Lexi fue y lo abrazo

-Hace mucho que no te veiaa!- exclamo ella feliz, Kentin sonrió de nuevo y le devolvió el abrazo, cuando se separaron note que algo se calló del bolsillo de Ken

-Qué es esto?- pregunte mientras me inclinaba y lo recogía, vi que era una foto, una foto de nosotros tres, en ese entonces Kentin seguía siendo ese chico bajito y de enormes lentes, mi hermana y yo teníamos el cabello corto y ella aun no usaba los lentes de contacto rosas

-Bu-Bueno eso es….- Kentin se ruborizo al verlo

-No puedo creer que aun tengas esta foto!- dije feliz

-Siempre la llevo conmigo- dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa y con sus mejillas rosadas

-Lexi y yo aún tenemos las nuestras, cierto?- le dije a mi hermana con una sonrisa imborrable, ella asintió, la verdad me hacía feliz el saber que Ken aun conservaba esta vieja foto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Calma querido, ahora todo estará bien- dijo la bruja mientras volvía a acariciar la mejilla de Nath, ella tenía una sonrisa algo macabra pero al mismo tiempo algo ¿inocente?

-A-Acaso conozco a esta persona?- pensó Nathaniel mientras la veía directamente a los ojos y sentía como su piel se erizaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya me dolían los pies de tanto caminar, estaba cansada, demasiado cansada, pero no me rendiría así de fácil, no importa cómo me sienta, seguiré buscando a Nathaniel, comencé a escuchar unas voces así que trate de caminar más rápido pero mis pies me mataban, de repente alguien salió de la nada

-REI! Qué bueno que te encuentro!- dijo Eycar

-Encontrar? Más bien yo te contra!- le recalque yo, me di cuenta de que estaba Lexi, puse una cara de disgusto, luego vi que Kentin también estaba, un momento…. Kentin!? Que hace aquí? Se supone que se había ido a su casa

-Kentin que haces aquí?- le pregunte, fue a responderme pero yo lo interrumpí

-No importa! Entre más mejor, ahora debo seguir buscando a Nath-

-Que paso con Nathaniel?- pregunto el

-Te lo contamos en el camino- dije mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo pero caí

-Aghrr! Me duele- dije por lo bajo

-Estas bien?- me pregunto Onii-san Preocupado, fue a darme la mano para ayudarme pero Castiel se le adelanto

-Ven te ayudare- dijo sujetando mi mano mientras me ayudaba a levantar, solté un pequeño quejido

-Debes sentarte- dijo Eycar, Castiel me ayudo y me senté en una gran roca que había, inmediatamente me quite mis tenis y las medias, mis pies estaban completamente rojos eh hinchados de tanto caminar, me ardían un poco

-Deberías descansar un poco- dijo Lysandro

-No! Puedo aguantar!- dije mientras volvía a colocarme los tenis y me levantaba pero cuando lo hice puse una mueca de dolor y volví a caer

-Lys-chan tiene razón Rei, descansa- dijo Lexi con cierto tono burlón mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios

-Nosotros buscaremos a Nath-chan- NAHT QUE!? Uggrrr! Como la detesto, como se atreve a llamarlo así!?

-Sería mejor si nos separáramos, cubriríamos más terreno, Yo iré con Castiel- dijo con una sonrisa, en ese momento abrí mis ojos enormemente y me levante de golpe

-Claro que no!- me queje

-Seguiremos buscando a Nathaniel todos juntos, no nos separaremos y NO iras sola con Castiel!- dije con cierto tono autoritario, no dejaría que esa modelucha se quedara a solas con Castiel, ni en sus mejores sueños ni en mis más profundas pesadillas!


	11. Chapter 11 Tía?

-Me mantenía en pie a duras penas, no aguantaba el dolor en mis pies, pero no dejaría de busca a Nathaniel solo por eso, trataba de que nadie notara el dolor que sentía

-Lexi tú te quedaste en la casa de la bruja y luego te fuiste, en ese tiempo no pudiste ver alguna señal de Nath?- le pregunte a la modelucha con alguna esperanza que diera una respuesta que nos beneficiara en la búsqueda, ella solo alzo una ceja extrañada, una pequeña vena se marcó en mi frente por la rabia

-Al menos intentaste buscarlo?- le pregunte algo enojada

-No, solo salí corriendo, no me di cuenta si él estaba por ahí- dijo muy natural cosa que me enojo aún mas

-Eres una completa inútil! Pensé que al menos arias el intento de buscarlo!- dije enojada

-Donde esta Nathaniel!?- dije ya frustrada por todo esto, y pensé que buscar a KiKi era lo único que lograba sacarme de mis cabales

-Maldita sea Rei! Cálmate!- me dijo Castiel igualmente enojado

-Y a ti que te pasa!?- le dije de mala manera

-Siempre con tu odiosidad niña consentida!- dijo Lexi

-Siempre estas Nath esto, Nath aquello! Si no es Lysandro es ese delegaducho!- dijo Castiel, y así comenzó una discusión entre los tres

-Disculpen…- Lysandro intento intervenir pero ninguno de nosotros le hizo caso, estábamos muy "ocupados" con nuestra tonta discusión, si, hasta yo admito que es tonta..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.

-.

-.

-Muy bien querido ya podemos empezar- dijo la bruja sonriendo pícaramente

-Que es lo que ara?- pregunto Nathaniel asustado, la bruja lanzo una pequeña risita y apunto su bastón al cuello del rubio, Nath estaba a punto de gritar pero en ese momento se escuchó entre los arboles alguien que se acercaba

-Que está pasando aquí?- dijo la recién llegada

-Iris?- dijo Nathaniel extrañado

-Tía estás jugando de nuevo?- dijo Iris mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Shh, no es nada querida- le dijo la bruja nerviosa

-Jugando? Tía?- Nathaniel estaba algo confundido

-Está bien Nathaniel, no pasa nada- dijo la peli naranja sonriéndole

-Tía porque siempre haces este tipo de cosas?- le regaño a la mujer

-Así que esa es la tía de la cual tanto nos has hablado- dijo el rubio con cierto tono de alivio en su vos

-Si- dijo algo avergonzada

-Es muy fanática del Cosplay y todo eso, le gusta hacer sus cosplays ella misma, y cuando los hace se mete muy enserio en el personaje-

-Creo que está bien que a tu tía le guste eso, pero hacer todo este espectáculo? Sin ofender señora pero es una idiota!- dijo Nath con una mano en su frente, Iris y su tía se quedaron un momento discutiendo sobre todo el drama que había pasado, la "bruja" se veía algo apenada por todo esto

-Donde estarán los demás?- dijo Nathaniel mientras daba un suspiro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.

-.

-.

-Castiel, Lexi y yo habíamos dejado de discutir, ya no estaba de ánimos para seguir con eso, comenzamos a caminar de nuevo, caminamos unos 20 minutos pero en el camino volví a caer, Lys rápidamente fue a ayudarme pero cuando intente levantarme solté un pequeño grito y volví a caer, el dolor ya era insoportable, no podía ponerme en pie

-Debemos detenernos, Reí no puede seguir caminando- les dijo Lysandro

-No te preocupes, puedo cargarte- dijo Kentin pero yo negué con la cabeza

-No es necesario, con que descanse unos minutos está bien- les dije, y así lo hicimos, todos estábamos ya cansados necesitábamos parar por un momento, estuvimos así 30 minutos, sumidos en puro silencio nadie decía una palabra, excepto Eycar y Kentin, que platicaban animadamente, note como Lys se les quedaba mirando algo serio, quise hacer el intento de pararme, pero volví a soltar un quejido y caí

-Deja de intentar levantarte!- me regaño Castiel

-Necesitas descansar, si no lo haces, no podrás caminar!-

-No necesito d…..- en ese momento que fui a contestarle a Castiel escuche una vos, quede atónita al escucharla

-Esa vos…..- susurre por lo bajo

-Nathaniel!- me levante rápidamente y Salí corriendo, por un momento olvide el dolor que sentía, solo pensaba el encontrar a Nathaniel, corrí lo más rápido posible y me aleje de los otros

-Nathaniel! Donde estas!?- grite con la esperanza de que me escuchara, y así fue

-Rei?- dijo al escuchar mi vos

-Estoy por aquí!- me grito, fui en dirección de dónde provenía su vos y ahí lo vi, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y mis ojos se cristalizaron, ahí estaba, ahí estaba el de nuevo, fui corriendo hasta el e inmediatamente lo abrase, el parecía algo sorprendido, pero luego sonrió

-Qué alegría verte- me dijo en un tono amable y calmado, yo lo abrase con más fuerza

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien- dije con la vos casi entre cortada

-Como escapaste de esa bruja?- le pregunte mientras me separaba un poco de el

-Como decirte- dijo dando un pesado suspiro

-Adelante- dije para que me contara lo que paso

-Pues veras…- en ese momento vi que se acercaba la bruja esa, rápidamente me separe de Nathaniel y fui hasta ella, ahora si vera! Le voy a romper la cara!, cuando estuve delante de ella, la tome del cuello de su blusa

-Ahora si veras!- le dije enojada, pero cuando fui a golpearla alguien me detuvo

-Rei espera! Ella es mi tía!- dijo Iris mientras me tomaba del brazo, yo la mire sorprendida

-Ella es tu tia!? No te creo!- dije incrédula mientras soltaba a la "bruja! De mi agarre

-Pero que le pasa!? Quien asusta a unos adolescente de esta forma!?- dije enojada

-Bueno tu tampoco es muy normal- dijo ella algo sonrojada,

-Mi tía? Hablas de Agatha?- ella asintió

-Ya les eh dicho que no es mi tía! Simplemente me trata como su sobrina eso es todo- dije dando un suspiro

-Aunque….. Ella viste todo el tiempo de Hada madrina, así que tienes un buen punto- dije dándole la razón a Iris

-Lamento mucho todo este mal entendido- dijo algo apenada, yo sonreí

-No hay problema, al menos ya aclaramos todo- dije aliviada, en ese momento volví a caer, puffff ya hasta perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces eh caído

-Rei! Estas bien!?- me pregunto Nathaniel preocupado

-Si….. Es solo que mis pies están lastimados, eso es todo- dije tratando de restarle importancia

-Ven te ayudare…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.

-.

-.

-Todos habíamos ido a buscar a Rei, tratamos de seguirle el resto pero era algo difícil ya casi no podíamos ver nada, pero trataba de no preocuparme mucho, sé que ella está bien, estuve todo el camino hablando con Kentin de todo lo que habíamos hecho en el pasado

-Jajajajaja si eso fue muy divertido- dije

-Jajajaja si, y recuerdas cuando….- Kentin quiso decir algo pero no pudo terminar ya que Lysandro lo interrumpió

-Disculpen, creo que deberíamos estar buscando a Rei y a Nathaniel en ha de estar de cariñosos- dijo algo serio y por lo visto Kentin se molesto

-Que tiene!? Solo estamos charlando!- dijo el castaño irritado, ambos se quedaron mirándose serios el uno al otro, en ese momento escuchamos unos pasos aproximándose hacia nosotros y cuando vimos eran ellos, Nathaniel estaba cargando a Rei en su espalda, seguramente por sus pies, Lysandro fue rápidamente hacia ellos, se notaba que estaba preocupado por su hermana, le dijo algo que no fui capaz de escuchar y luego poso la mano en su mejilla haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente y le sonriera, pude notar la cara de enojo de Castiel al ver a Rei y Nathaniel, valla a veces los hombres no saben disimular nada, vimos a Iris y a la bruja, y nos explicaron que todo era parte de un juego por parte de la bruja la cual era tía de Iris, y todo eso de cuando desapareció con Nathaniel eran efecto especiales que ella hace, ufff menos mal todo este asunto ya estaba aclarado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.

-.

-.

-Nathaniel fue muy amable al ayudarme para poder volver con los demás, inmediatamente cuando llegamos Lysandro fue a ver si me encontraba bien, se notaba que estaba muy preocupado

-_Me alegra de que estés bien, prométeme que nunca te pasara nada y que siempre estarás junto a nosotros"_- esas fueron las palabras de mi hermano al verme, poso su mano en mi mejilla y yo solo sonreí como respuesta, el saber que me quiere a su lado y al de Leigh Onii-san me hace feliz, Iris y su tía nos ofrecieron ir a una pequeña cabaña que tenían cerca de donde estábamos, ahí pudimos descansar y comer algo, su tía nos mostró varios de sus cosplays y nos contó muchas de las bromas que ha hecho, estuvimos riendo mientras nos contaba sus historia, la verdad era una persona divertida y amigable, y pensar que la quise golpear, incluso me ayudo con mis pies, les coloco unas toallas con agua fría y les hecho algo de crema, luego de un rato ya no me dolían tanto como antes y ya no estaban hinchados, seguían algo rojos pero al menos ya podía caminar por mí misma, luego de la cena todos nos fuimos, debíamos tomar un auto bus antes de que se hiciera más tarde, Finalmente el día más largo de mi vida había terminado, empezó como una mala comedia de terror, pero luego fuimos capaz de arreglar todo ese asunto, sentí miedo pero lo supere, me di cuenta de lo valioso que es Nathaniel para mí, y eh comprendido que no todas las personas son malas así que no debo ocultarme de ellas, creo que el tener a Eycar como amiga no ha sido tan malo, además, eh podido notar a Castiel algo celoso…. Creo que es una buena señal…

-Estábamos caminando pero yo iba un poco más atrás que los demás, quise apresurar mi paso para alcanzarlos pero alguien por detrás me tomo del brazo y me jalo

-Ca-Castiel?- dije extraña al verlo

-Rei…..- note que estaba algo sonrojado

-Me alegra que estés bien- dijo con una sonrisa, sentí que mis mejillas comenzaban a arderme, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera

-Castiel….. Gracias- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, en ese momento me tomo y me cargo en sus brazos al estilo de recién casados, yo enrojecí hasta las orejas

-Ca-Castiel, está bien, ya puedo caminar yo sola- dije para que me bajara, pero no lo hizo en cambio sonrió juguetonamente

-No me arriesgare a que te lastimes de nuevo, así que esta vez seré yo quien te lleve- yo enrojecí mas, si es que eso era posible, no dije nada y el comenzó a caminar conmigo en sus brazos, todos nos miraban sorprendidos, menos Lexi que me tiraba una mirada fulminante yo solo sonreí burlonamente y le saque la lengua sin que Cast lo notara, ella solo se quedó mirándome con cara de "ofendida", luego de un largo trayecto todos volvimos a nuestros hogares, casualmente cuando íbamos llegando también estaba llegando Leigh Onii-san, los tres entramos a casa, mire el reloj de mi muñeca, 8:30 pm

-Bien! Es hora de hacer la cena- dije contenta mientras me ponía un delantal y sujetaba mi cabello en una cola alta

-Ustedes dos vallan a cambiarse en lo que yo cocino- ellos asintieron

-No se olviden de sacar la ropa sucia para lavárselas luego- les dije desde la cocina

-Está bien- me respondieron, antes de que se fueran a sus habitaciones, fui rápido hasta ellos y les di un abrazo al mismo tiempo, ellos me miraron algo sorprendidos

-Me alegra mucho que sean mi Hermanos- les dije con un tono bajo pero con alegría, casi podía sentir que quería llorar

-A nosotros también nos alegra que seas nuestra hermana- dijo Leigh sonriendo mientras Lysandro asentía y ambos correspondían a mi abrazo, esta pequeña experiencia me hizo ver lo valioso que es una persona para ti, y que debes aprovechar el tiempo que tienes con ellas y demostrarle cuanto las quieres porque nunca sabes cuando esas personas se iran…


End file.
